Naruto and Hinata Love Story
by lance and kitty forever
Summary: Naruto And Hinata are fighting the sound ninja's once the battle is over some one name zect told naruto and hinata about Akatsuik and how they were after the tailed animals can naruto stop them or will matt found out right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and Hinata Love Story**

**Naruto and Hinata are fighting the sound ninjas so here is the real chapter one**

Naruto yes Hinata there are so many sound ninjas.

I now but we have to protect our village hinata right say good bye brats we are not brats we leaf ninjas don't ever underastmeant a ninja like that Ransangen AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto behind you got it and killed the sound ninja i got this one naruto go for it hinata, right both naruto and hinata are 16 years old and they had a lot of experines in being a ninja. How did you now

Easy becuase i saw your charka but we are going to stop you form attacking. Back at the hidden leaf village sakura was sparing with someone come on sakura you have been trainning with lady tsunade and all i have seen is you hitting nothing but air and the ground, will you shut up all ready the person smiled and said make me fine but you ask for it.

While sakura was garthering charka the person was thinking on what to do next but it was to late BAM! sakura slammed the ground hard and making a crater not bad sakura thank's matt, hey sakura yes let's take a break okay becuase i don't want to go to the hospital again sakura giggled at what matt said.

**FLASH BACK**

_come on sakura you are so weak what did you just say i mean AHHHHHHHHHHHH! sakura basciley nialed matt in the stomch and then he hit the ground hard at the hospital sakura what did you do to matt he told me that i was weak tsunade almost hit matt she discied not to becuase that would mean to heal him again next time sakura don't be so harsh._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Hey matt yes sakura what you do think naruto is doing right now i don't sakura.

At the Hokage Tower

Lady Tsunade was grounded with paper work does this job get any easier no why did take this job again becuase of naruto remember oh ha i remember, laughing i remember the time that the brat won that neckles form me you did send him and hinata to take care of the sound ninjas yes i did but i had a good reason to oh shunize yes bring me my shake but just do it hia and shunize was gone.

Back to the battle

Naruto and Hinata were bussines taking care of the enemy well hinata i think that's about it yep h hold on Uh!...

I have some information about the Akatsuki?...

What do you now i heard the Iachi Uchiha and someone els is coming after you they said somthing the tailed beast naruto was in deep though right now and made hinata worry n naruto yes hinata are you okay yea iam fine take me with you why should we besucae if they found out of what i told you i would be dead. Fine hinata tie him up right, and make sure he doesn't leave your sight.

Back At the Hidden Leaf Village

Matt and Sakura were talking about differnt stuff and there dreams and goals hey matt yes sakura i was thinking if you and me could um i don't go out some time and when sakura open her eye's she almost fainted becuase matt was inches form her face i will think about it and then left, meanwhile lady tsunade was drinking away um tsunade y ye yes shunize i think you drank to much what are you talking about iam complete fine and fell on the floor lady tsunade are you okay but tsunade was out like a light.

Naruto and Hinata were coming back form the battle and they were taking someone so SHUT UP both of them said, as they jumping form tree to tree and landed on the ground and walk to the hidden leaf gate we should be at the hidden leaf village any minute now and once we get there. We are taking the person to the fifth hokage right. We made it back fanilly i was beigan to worry that we will never make it hello naruto lady hinata who is this.

I have a name my name is zect form the land of stone.

really yes i told these two about the akatsuki WHAT! we have to tell the fifth hokage abou this right Abun yes take this man to the hokage tower right away yes sir and with that abun and zect were gone in swirl of leaves, iam glad that's over we have to report to the hokage about this oh man just when you think it is over it start's all over again.

At The Hokage Tower

Sakura and Matt were taking to lady Tsunade about there warm up and sparing with each other LADY TSUNADY!

What is it shunize naruto and hinata have come back form there mission, that's good to hear but the abun has someone by the name of zect WHAT! bring him in here at once Hia! sorry sakura matt i have some bussines to atted we will talk about this later, just outside the hokage tower naruto and hinata were talking about there mission that they had.

NARUTO!... Hey matt h BAM! Owo what was that for that's for being jurk but anyaway you want to fight sure matt all right let's go.

**Now that Naruto and Hinata are back i can fight naruto are sure iam sure sakura becuase if i don't then what's the point.**

**NEXT TIME MATT AND NARUTO HAVE A BATTLE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt and Naruto have a Battle**

All right naruto now that you are back we can fight.

Bring it on matt, don't worry naruto i will naruto ran tours matt. But matt didn't move he waited for naruto to make a move and when he did matt disppare.

What sorry matt took out his kunia so did naruto and both blades hit, you are getting good naruto just keep trying and you will get it right, naruto and matt were at the same level they kept up with each other and both of them never back down na naruto panting that's was good tha thank's matt, shadow clone justu and about fifty clones appare beat that naruto.

Shadow Clone justu!

WOW!

Naruto's Shadow clone stayle there was about thousand's clones everywhere ( DAM) this suck's i can't keep up with that so what are you going to do about it, watch this Mo - Zo - K Mozok justu and matt's hand was sparking with light what justu is that sorry naruto but i can't tell you AHHHHHH! and a ball was forming in matt's hand. No it can't be.

Ransangen LightBlade!

Matt ran tours naruto and distroyed every clone that naruto made, and made contect with the real naruto puff Uh!... damit i should have now it was a clone but wer matt couldn't finsh Ransangen AHHHHHH! and distroyed everthing in site, matt was coughing up blood nice try but not good enough what do you mean puff,

_Dam it's a shadow clone matt must have seen my attack no way this is weird wait minute oh i get it i can see through your plan matt but it's not going to work sorry Uh!..._

Your mine Ransangen Wind Shuniken AHHHHHHHHHHH! and a hugh exploesion could be seen a mile away.

WOW!

What was that i don't Lee, this is so troublesome come on where is that youthful spirt of your Shikamaru man this going to be shush a drag.

Back to the Battle

I saw that attack naruto nice try though but it didn't work becuase iam still standing what were are you at were you at least expect me under you,

AHHHHHHH! Earth style Head Hunter Justu.

You are just like kakashi when he did that to me sorry nar Uh!... cought you naruto took out his sword and pointed at matt's neck this fight is over no it's not naruto are you forgetting somthing iam a clone.

WHAT!

And naruto sled matt's neck poff of smoke dam it MATTTTTTTTTTTT! two shurkien were being through at naruto and naruto block the attack i now you are there matt you can't hide form me for very long two more shurkien were being through and a kunia but this kunia had a pice of paper on it kunia bomb but it was to late.

BAM!

Sorry naruto but iam just to fast for you uh!...

So naruto iam guessing that you are one step headed of me i see yep, you saw me right after i through that kunia paper bomb but little did they now that the fifth hokage and shunize were watching the fight man naruto is good so is matt how come lady tsunade becuase naruto and matt are best frined's they have been for a long time now, so iam guessing that both naruto and matt want to get stronger that's why naruto was away for two half year's to get stronger.

But lady tsunade who come, shunize before you say anything bad about matt let me tell you somthing about him he help naruto through the year's ever senice naruto was kid now that naruto is stronger he want's out he is tired of matt hoveing over him.

I see so naruto is trying to break the bond no shunize he trying to tell matt that he is capble of taking care of him self, and that he doesn't need him hoveing over him. Just watch the fight,

Back To The Battle

Look matt iam tired of you standing over me iam tired of it, matt put his hand on naruto shoruld i now naruto and i can see that you capble of taking care of your self, but why?

Becuase you are like a brother to me Uh!...

Back when you were a kid villagers hated you and miss treated you for the wrong reanson and that's when i step in and i told the villagers to back off and they did, but matt are we the same no we are not the same naruto we differnt look at garra of the sand he is differnt form you but all have the tailed beast inside of you.

Kakaish yes sakura did you hear that yes i did it seem that matt is telling naruto the truth what truth, sakura it's a long story. I have time fine i will tell you a story about the forth hokage and the battle he had with the nine tailed fox WHAT!

**FLASH BACK**

Don't attack and wait for the fouth hokage it's getting closer don't let near the village.

At the Namikaze house Minato don't i have to iam sorry matt yes dad watch naruto protect him and make sure that no harm come's to him hia give me my son here iam so naruto BAM! it's now or never dad right the nine tailed fox was getting closer somming justu what do you want uh!...

Are you ready old frined and the toad took out his sword iam ready for give me naruto and minato had a tear coming down his face dad matt stay out of this no hey let me go AHHHHHHH! d da dad matt fell to the ground you now he won't be able to somm us i now minato turned around and kakaish was standing there kakaish watch matt and naruto for me i will.

the fox was gone and the threath was gone form the hidden leaf village forever, hey brat bring that back come back here what until i get my hand on you.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

So that's how the forth hokage defate the nine tailed fox that's right sakura but naruto doesn't now is that matt and naruto are brothers WHAT!

All right naruto let's finish this fight right shadow clone justu ransangen lighting blade AHHHHHHHHHH!

And when there attack's came toghter it distoryed everthing in site NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Forgive me forth hokage for not being there for matt and naruto uh!..._

When the smoke clared they saw two boys laying on the ground i need and lady tsunade saw sakura running up to naruto and matt and started healing matt and naruto.

**NEXT TIME NARUTO AND HINATA **


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO AND HINATA**

N Naruto yes Hinata?

We have been toghter for long time yes we have well um i was wondering if we could um, i don't nar hinata didn't finish talking but a pare of lips met hers and both started to kiss.

With warm impact they both fell on the bed and started making out it was like a dream to hinata is this real if it is please don't wake me up yet ect. sorry NARUTO!

HINATA!

man that was great hinata i now naruto ima glad i did it with you and then both of them fell sleep on the bed, just ouside a white hair man was sitting in a tree watching this is going to pertect for my next novel he he he.

when moring came naruto was in kichen making breafeast for hinata and him once he was in the room hinata was still sleep in bed having a wonderful dream,

_i wonder what she is dreaming about._

**Hinata's dream**

**Naruto yes hinata iam happy to be with you and i never want to leave your side hinata there is somthing iwant to talk you about what is naruto w wil will marry me hinata chan yes yes yes i will naruto i will marry you i will love to.**

**END OF THE DREAM**

Naruto saw a face change i think she is dreaming somthing good, naruto put the breaskfeast tray down and kiss hinata on the lips mmm naruto not now five more minutes please honey naruto was shock to hinata say that he smiled and then kiss hinata fully on the lips and hinata reacted to his lips.

Hinata eye's slwoly open up to see naruto kissing her on the lips hey baby how did you have a goodnight sleep, yes i did naurto it was wonderful i slept good.

Senice we have nothing to do why do we just stay here all day and not do anying r really naruto yep that would be great naruto thank you, by the way what were you dreaming about um hinata tured bright red it was nothing okay well iam going to be down staries if you need me okay make sure you eat your breakfest okay i will.

Hinata's though's

_Naruto is all away thinking about me and my need's naruto is great smart and kind but what is this iam feeling oh no it's love that iam feeling i can't stop love it happens oh well iam in love with naruto what did i say. Oh man i need to stop saying stuff out loud it's not good for me_

_mint as well go back to sleep then._

_End of Hinata's Though's_

Mean while naruto was watching tv chilling not doing anything man the village look's nice i wonder what lady tsunade is doing but i don't care iam not going to do anything today it's my and hinata's day off so iam going to enjoy myself and not do anything.

At The Hokage Tower

Lady Tsunade yes shunize do you now where hinata is at no?

Why do you ask shunize becuase her brother is worryed about her she didn't come home last night i see Abun yes ma'ma fined hinata and bring her here at once hia and the abun was gone.

At Naruto's Apartment

Hey naruto?

Hey hinata how are you doing iam doing fine that's good hear yea you want to go to the park sure let me get ready okay.

A little Later

Wow you look great hinata thank you naruto now let's go to the park with that said both naruto and hinata went to the park to hang out and chill,

but little did they now that the abun was following them i must report to the hokage right away.

And the abun was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Back At The Hokage Tower

Hokage sma

Yes

I found lady hinata walking with naruto to the park this is bad why do you say that beacuse if hinata farther find's out naruto is dead we must pervent this form happing what do you want me to do, i don't now yet but find them before hinata's farther does yes ma'ma and with that he was gone.

At the park

Okay hinata were here.

late in the evening

Man it's getting late you should head back home hinata, why?

Becuase if your farther found out don't worry about it i will handle it Uh!...

Found you?

What do you want Abun i want hinata you are going have to go through me.

Naruto don't do this i have to hinata iam going to protect the girl i love _Naruto!..._

Iam not here to fight lady tsunade want's hinata at here office like right away okay fine.

At the Hokage tower

I found them thank you you may leave hia!

What do you want this time lady tsunade.

Twentyfive minutes later

That make's senice okay later hinata.

**NEXT TIME THE EMENY OF THE LAND OF CLOUD"S**

**this is going to be fun**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Emeny Of The Land Of Cloud's**

Naruto iam giving you a team?

What!

Iam sure you are ready becuase i have guine team for you naruto.

Really were are they that.

Uh!...

Right behind you.

Hey meet me outside in ten minutes okay and three guine left the room, lady tsunady smiled good luck naruto because you are going to need it, thank's bach NARUTO!

Lady tsunady through a chair at naruto but luck would have it the chair miss naruto with inches form his head yea you butter run lady tsunade are you okay yes iam fine shunize help clean this stuff up hia.

Back With Naruto And His Team

Okay let's first start with telling me your name your like's and dislikes i will start with you on the right.

Hey my name is roick unchi, my hobbies are practing with my kunia and hanging out with my frineds.

Okay Next

Hi my name is mist unchi iam his sister

Naruto's though's

_Great i have to deal with a brother and sister thing man this suck's but it's going to be fun_

What are your hobbies hanging out with my brother and practing with my ninjas tools

Okay then next

i don't have a name but iam going to be the best ninja i can be,

( I new it it's just like sasuke)

hey yes mist unchi you didn't tell us your name oh iam sorry about that iam naruto uzumaki i have many hobbies but there are some thing's i can't tell you yet.

but before you go home meet me at the training fields in the moring WHATTT!

All three of them said toghter but don't eat breaskfest if you do you will puke bring your ninjas gear okay you are dismmes bye with that naruto was gone in a flash.

Man this is going to be fun.

Mist yes i was thinking maybe just maybe we could train bit sure no problem.

You guys go i have somthing to take care of first.

Meanwhile

Naruto was working at his new justu trying to make look pertect and get just right, just outside the trainning fileds hinata was watching naruto form far away, _why is naruto trainning out here all by him self with no one helping mint as well go see what he is doing._

Man this is tough i never thought i had to work so hard to become hokage life is never easy. You are right naruto life is never easy not unless you make it easy for or self but you have to tried to make a effort to try naruto.

Hey matt how long have you been standing up in that tree not for very long, hey hinata why don't you come out form behinde that tree Uh! and hinata came out h hey n naruto kun i was wondering if you would like to um. Matt was laughing inside myself _Man this is getting good i never though hinata had it in her oh well let's see if naruto can catch on to what hinata is doing._

What is it that you need hinata well i was thinking if you would like to go out with me some time i would love to hinata, r really naruto yes but you have to let me now of what time you are coming so that i can get ready.

Well naruto i have to go now why becuase if don't leave lady tsunade is going to have my head if iam late again for meeting see you later you two and with that matt was gone in a swirl of leaves that left naruto and hinata.

Back At The Hokage Tower

I sware if matt is late so what if iam late?

Iam glad you could make it matt what is it this time bach WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! What i meant to say was lady tsunade iam sorry that's more like it, now then the reason i call you was becuase of two seint people in the orangsion called the i all ready now.

But me and naruto need to get our trainning done so we can defate them, all right but naruto is head of you i now that but that doesn't stop me form reaching my goal and iam going to reach that goal

At the trainning ground's

Naruto was practing really hard to become butter and stronger and than matt becuase last time naruto fought matt he lost badley in the end but naruto never gave up on being hokage one day, that was his dream so that people will stop disrespect him and look up to him.

_Iam going to beat you one day matt and when i do it's going to be wroth the wait and i can't wait eather it's going to be fun but i do look up to matt as a brother and a frined._

Naruto had a smile on his face well then matt you butter look out becuase one day iam going to surpass you one day.

Is that so well then you butter work then uh naruto, i figure that you will be here itsn't that right matt i guess but i have somthing to say and what is that matt we are going to train today YES!.

Oh yea hinata come here for a minute hinata got up form were she was sitting yes naruto kun um me and matt here have to train so you can go home and get ready for our date right i will see you at eight clock naruto kun all right see you then um naruto yes matt it's seven thirty you have about thirtyfive minutes to meet hinata at her home WHAT!

OH MAN I HAVE TO GET READY SORRY ABOUT THIS MATT BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW LATER!

Matt was luaghing so hard that he fell on holding his stomch with his hands.

Meanwhile

All right you ready mist unchi yes iam ready big brother all right here i come and bam blade it blade you are go sis but i you have failed to realise that iam a clone what poff and the clone was gone.

Right after the battle the team had to get ready for there mission.

The Next's Day

Naruto and his team were to start there mission

Sorry but iam going to have to cut it short

Once they got back form there mission veryone was tired.

**NEXT TIME A MISTERIOUS PERSON**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON**

It was quite in the hidden leaf village people were being nice and saying hey to each.

But as we go into the hidden leaf village you are going to understand a story about naruto now then let's start the show.

Hey naruto yes matt it's been a fine day yes it has matt but there is somthing missing when it's quite you now somthing is going to happen no it's not naruto you are thinking to hard light up little iam trying.

But i got a felling that somthing is going to happen don't you fell it to matt no i don't naruto iam going to my place naruto let me now if you need anything naruto later, naruto watch matt until he was out of sight.

Meanwhile

Sakura was talking to Ion about differnt stuff well ion what do you think well sakura if you want my opine i think it's suck's ION!

What iam sorry but you ask me and i gave you my answer sakura so what do you think about matt i love him so much i don't now why but i do i see _look's sakura has a feeling for matt i wonder if i can get them to toghter mint well try this going to be fun._

Ion are you okay beucase it look's like you have a evil smile on our face and i hate though's smiles ion pig sakura watch what you say buecase it could bit you on the butt later on in life. I now ion it's just that matt is a great guy and i love him ion.

I can understand why you care for him and all but don't let him get away form you don't worry ion i won't let him get away form me EVER!

Outside the hidden leaf village

Look's like a nice place to distory to bad i was getting to like this place but it can't be help oh well, you guy's ready yes sir all right let's do this BOOM! What was that sakura i don't now but come ion let's check it out before it's to late right.

I want leaf ninja at the sence at once HIA! Naruto sakura chan what happen i don't before he could finish they heard a scream AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP US PLEASE!

Let's go naruto hia naruto and sakura race off to were they heard someone scream.

Once they got there they saw someone?

Please let me live. Iam sorry but i can't no NOOOOOOOOOOOO! kill him now. _Please this a joke come on were is the real ninja that i want oh well mint as well kill them all but i can't do that._ Naruto and Sakura could see kunia nifes everwhere, come on naruto this is our fight hia.

Back inside the hidden leaf village

The leaf shobine ninja's were jumping form roof top to roof top trying to get to the sence of were the exploes was cause. Bring me the medcal ninja's at once hia, Lady Tsunade yes shunize i can still hear the fighting over the walls i now but naruto and sakura are taking care of it as we speak.

Back to the battle

Naruto Sakura had defated everyone that tryed to attack there village by they miss one good job naruto sakura chan. Why do you keep calling me that becuase about 12 years ago i met a pink hair konich?

No?

Could be him?

It is sakura chan it's me.

Matt Uzumaki?

M -A -T- T- U- Z- U- M- A- K- I.

How are you doing sakura chan iam doing fine what have you been doing over the years, well i can't talk about it now i NARUTO UZUMAKI?

Yea about me i heard about you naruto but my guess is um well misterious to me but once i figure it out i will be back for you naruto so don't leave the village quite yet you hear me yea i hear you good later and with that matt was gone.

What are we going to do now naruto i don't now sakura.

Back inside the village

Lady Tsunade yes?

We found the person that cause this no we Uh!...

Naruto Sakura we found the person and you are never going to believe this but we saw.

What i can't tell you but he after naruto.

WHAT!

Then he must never come to this village again i think it's to late for that what do you mean, it was Matt Zumaki.

Are you sure Hia!

Okay then we must hunt him down now i want the abun black ops in my office now HIA!.

Outside the hidden leaf village

Did you see him?

Yes i did and i can't wait to see him again in action let's go we have a lot of stuff to do before the day is done right, are you going to tell her. Tell her what that you saw him no i am not becuase she doesn't need to know yet.

With that said two figers were gone is she waiting for us yes.

Good becuase all of use have a lot of work to do let's get going here all right, okay it's about dam time all got here i got tired of waiting for all sorry about that but iam target was lot instering then i spected don't sorry just don't do it again will you shut up hey that is enough out of both you sorry yea what she said she gave look like ( Iam going to kill you if say what she said look) WHAT! don't what me HEY!

Both of them turned there heads sorry yea iam sorry it's just the mission is getting tiring on us oh really i mean um dam um i will be right back make sure he doesn't go very far you got it.

What happens if he does nock him out and then bring him back here okay will do later, _man how did i get stuck with these charters again they are such a pain in my neck but iam going to have to deal with it for now but until then iam going to have a long mission with these two again._

Hey matt yes i followed him and he is by the river just sitting there going nothing all right, we are going to take a break for awhile but until you here form me we do nothing form here on in hia. Iam going to take walk later.

By the river

_Iam stuck with her and matt is our leader for this mission and now iam sitting by the river doing nothing this sucks for me but oh well there is nothing i can do about it. _

_But maybe there is somthing i can do he he he ha ha ha ha ha this is going to be fun._

How much longer is he going to be becuase i have problems to and i can't wait anymore HEY! ROICK IF YOU ARE NOT OUT OF THE BUSHES BY THE TIME IAM DONE COUTING YOU ARE GOING TO PAY.

OKAY IAM COMING.

What is your problem this time i can't tell you that yes you can and you better tell me now or you are not going by the river ever again NOW TELL ME.

Back at the hidden leaf village

Okay naruto sakura thank you for telling me this you two my leave now HIA! both of them said.

Outside the hokage tower

Well naruto we can just relax a bit and chill out for awhile i now that sakura but i can't iam going for a walk for awhile sakura i will see you later with that he left sakura alone. This is the first time no second time sakura has been left alone.

FLASH BACK

Sasuke if you leave i will scream sasuke disppare and reappare behinde sakura thank you for everthing and nock sakura out and sasuke layed sakura on the beanch to rest. And then left the hidden leaf village forever that night.

END OF FLASH BACK

Meanwhile

Naruto was walking through the village thinking about matt and his frineds

_Why matt why did you do this to us i though we were frindes but i guess we are not i guess it can't be help oh well mint as well find matt and talk to him be for he hurt's some els in this village._

Back at the Hokage Tower

Sakura yes lady tsunade iam going to train you to be strong and befend the one you love hia when will my trainning begain.

RIGHT NOW.

**Well naruto is still having socends though about matt but that doens't matter right becuase right now sakura is going to begain her trainning with Lady Tsunade.**

**NEXT TIME SAKURA"S TRAINNING BEGAINS**


	6. Chapter 6

**SAKURA TRAINNING BEGAINS**

When does my trainning begain.

Right now?

I will see at the trainning grounds at five clock sharp hia.

When lady Tsunade left sakura was thinking.

_Okay sakura hanruo you can do this it's just trainning you can do it this is the only way you can get stronger and when the time come you will be able to protect naruto and keep him safe form harm and danger._

Hey sakura chan.

Sakura truned her head to see you was calling her and it was naruto, hey naruto how are you doing iam doing fine how about you iam doing good. Iam going to some um what's wrong sakura i can't tell you yet okay if that's what you want.

I have to go now sakura but i will see you later okay good bye naruto, and with that he left _i wonder if naruto has any feeling for me yet wait he like hinata looks like i companition mint as well make my self now to naruto._

Are you ready sakura Hia good becuase let's get this trainning on the road becuase iam going to make you a strong female ninja of the hidden leaf village.

But first sakura who is the person the you like the most and willing to protect with your life Sakura. Sakura was thinking

_Who do i chairies the most um i don't anymore um maybe that's it i like._

_I see sakura i getting the hang of it but she must WHAT!_

Fighting Music is playing through this sence

_I now who i like. Iam sorry tsunade but you make a mistake back there and now you are going to pay the price for it HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Oh i get _Tsunade is smiling_ i think i hit a nerve with sakura i think sakura understand's now then sakura show me what you but tsunade couldn't finish her sentence in time becuase._

I GOT YOU NOW TSUNADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BAM!

Sakura distroy everthing in it's path.

Sakura was panting really hard Did i breathing get her Breathing really hard.

Meanwhile

Naruto was walking through the village.

When he hard a noice form far away

_What was that._

Hey naruto hey Ion what's up nothing much i though i hard somthing a little while ago BAM!

You can see the smoke form here, so what now lee i don't but let's go check it out.

No hold lee we don't now of what's going to happen if we get caough in the middle of that fight lee you are right.

Oh man what a drag.

Come wait up lee.

Back to the trainning

Did i breathing get her

Uh!...

Not bad sakura but you have to butter than

But how.

What minute

Thinking music is playing

_When my fist made contract with lady tsunade i though i got but some how i miss but that's immposble i never miss a target that's like 10 inches form my fist unless mmm i have to think of somthing before i make my next move._

_What is sakura thinking._

_I made out a live if sakura fist madw contact with my face i would have been done for_

**Flash Back**

To late i got you now LADY TSUNADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BAM! everthing was distroy in it's path

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Come on sakura hit with you'r best shot. Okay lady tsunade but you ask for this

_Come sakura give me your best shot._

Meanwhile

Lee and Shikamaru were racing tours the battle area

Come Shikamaru iam coming. Once we get there we will jump in No!

But why. Becuase first we must see which one of your ninaj's is and sconed we must see if that ninja is a enemy or one of your ninja's it's a drag but we must consure that omsption first.

_And if it's a emeny._

_I have lee and me so that's two against one but if the emeny has four then we have the upper hand becuase we have a bunch of hidden leaf ninja's in our village ha ha ha _

What's the matter shikamaru oh nothing

Thinking music is playing through this seince

Back to Lady Tsunade and Sakura Honaruo

Okay Sakura that's enough trainning for today okay.

Once Lee and Shikamaru got there, everyone was gone.

Hey where did they go shikamaru i don't now but we must find them right.

Meanwhile

Naruto was busy talking to Ion.

So ion yes naruto what has sakura been doing um trainning what els would she be doing

_Man what is up with naruto it's like his brain is worp or somthing i have to keep a eye on him at all times._

At the Hokage Tower

Um Lady Tsunade?

Yes sakura i was thinking can i train on my now toinght, mmmm

_Sakura is ready to train on her now but iam not sure yet to let her train at night unless._

Okay sakura you can train tonight. Think you so much i wont let you down no matter what.

**Man sakura get's to train be quite naruto shut up ion pig WHAT DID YOU CALL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**NEXT TIME: SAKURA"S TRAINN"S BY HER SELF**

**NARUTO YOU ARE SO DEAD.**

**DO YOU HEAR NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ion wait iam sorry wait no iam not.**

**NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Uh!...**

**LATER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SAKURA"S TRAINING GET"S HARDER PART TWO  
**

We have been watching is Hidden Leaf Village scnice last night, i am tired, will you just sh ENOUGH! sorry matt but he started it i don't care we are now garding the Hidden Leaf Village. While all are doing that i will be down there, are you crazy what if you get cot that never stop me before meanwhile sakura was walking in the village when out of nowere someone attack her HELP ME! Hey Leave Her Alone Uh HAAAAA! BAM! fell to the ground, What was that i don't now let's go Someone get the fifth Hokage i am on it you can here people talking form far away, ( I have to get out of here and like now) Hey wait don't go? i have to Sakura hey how did you know my name there she's is SAKURA! Are you all right i am fine Lady Tsunade Sakura was thinking ( Who ever that person was new my name and i have to find that person) Sakura who attack you were's the person hes on the ground What! it wasn't me Tsunade it was someone else HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Both women tunred there head's really fast What was that Lady Tsunade I don't now Sakura but lets find out, you better start talking like right now or else very single ninja is like going to be here in a few second's now talk all right the person that attack you he ues to HAAA! come on but HAAAA! get off my leg no he use to be part i forgot but he did have a black coat with a red cloud What! yea but i forgot his name, punch's him in the gut and fall's to the ground That DAM Akatsuki they are going to pay for this, DO YOU HEAR ME AKATSUIK YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! and with that said matt disppare in a cloud of smoke, Your back we have our mission what mission is that Music Start's playing Your mission is the Akatsuki group that is your mission this will be all's first mission ever so get ready guy's and be careful this group is a S rank Crimial group, they are the most wanted people in there village and right now Naruto is the main targert rigt now we must protect him at all cost, you got it boss and quit calling me boss i hate it sorry matt, a cross town Sakura was talking to the person that they found last night Talk what do you now i have all ready talk to someone and i am talking to all eather so there. Wait a second who did you talk to i don't now his name but he look's like that guy over there you mean like Naruto yea but a little taller ( I now) But Sakura MMMMMMMM Sakura is naruto okay he's fine Lady Tsunade i will tell you later naruto, Um Lady Tsunade yes Shzunie if he's not going to talk then what are we gong to do i don't now Shzunie, Lady Tsunade yes Sakura me and Naruto we will be right back okay but don't take to long don't worry we wont i want a ANBU to follow sakura and naruto but don't get to close i understand and with that said the Anbu disppare under the floor Naruto do you remember last night of when that person attack me Yea. and out of nowere someone help me last night and he like drop kick him like he was standing still and i now who it was ( I now who it was it was matt of cours) Naruto was looking down at the floor hey naruto snap out of it oh sorry sakura it was matt that save me but i heard he was dead i now i through that to but until last night he turned head just a little for the moon light to hit his sunglass and i saw his eye' gosh his eye's were just oh my, Hey Sakura Uh fousc here sorry wait you saw his eye's yes i did but the strange thing was he called me sis and then he disppare before the rest of the ninjas got there. ANBU heard everthing that was said and he reported back to the fifth hokage and told, Lady Tsunade everthing about the confertion that Sakura and Naruto had thank you you can leave now and with that the ANBU was gone in a flash, naruto we must get back to lady tsunade right away lets go sakura and with said both naruto and sakura went back to the fifth hokage. Shzunie what is it lady tsunade have the ANBU work on him while i go talk to sakura and naruto yes ma'ma i will be right back, meanwhile cross town Matt and his team took off to find the AKATSUIK group and stop them form getting to naruto and matt will do anything to stop even if it means to scafire his life, hey matt what are you thinking about nothing and then. Matt jump head of his team what is he going i don't now misty but i am going to find out and then she felt somthing hit her face it was a tear that hit her face ( Why is matt crying i just hope he is all right) hey matt i though you mine need a girl to talk to do you mind if i talk to you i don't care misty, is everthing okay no what's wrong talk to me please if i tell you, do you promise not to tell him i am not going to tell him you have my word as a girl ninja i wont tell him, it's nothing but you said i now but it's nothing you wouldn't understand yea i would oh really STOP! Okay they were on top of a tree branch why did we stop? The thing is that me and naruto are kinda related to each other what do you mean he has the NINE TAILED FOX and i have the TEN TAILED FOX in side me misty was scared how can you say that becuase long ago there were Tailed animals out and attacking the Hidden Village everywere and no one could stop them, but one leaf ninja step foward the Music starts playing and stop the NINE TAILED FOX FORM ATTACKING THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE! Sakura yes lady tsunade it's time to train again yes ma'ma and with both women left and train and that left naruto all by him self this time sakura i will not go easy on you. Don't becuase i am ready for you Lady Tsunade HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! and both women started hitting each other with kunia and BAM! Blade hit Blade i can see it in your eye's you will do anything to protect matt and yet you care about what will it take to get you to go all the way, With everthing i ve got in me Lady Tsunade, that's good sakura becuase i wont you at our best and to protect matt with everthing you got hey how did you now about matt let's just i had a ANBU to follow you guys and to listen on your confertion and it work, Sakura i now that he is alive but if you want it to remaine quite then you will help find out of what he is up to. Before i tell you lady tsunade what did he do me being his grilfrined he did nothing worng sakura but he is getting into someone bussines that does not conser him, what are you saying that he going after some one and he is not sopost to is that what you are saying no sakura is going after the and you going to yelling at me for this but he is going after the AKATSUIK! WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! did you say he is going after the AKATSUIK! but why he is like naruto what do you mean he is like naruto. Sakura i now he didn't tell you but he has the TEN TAILED BEAST IN SIDE OF HIM! Gasp! that's not true it can't be true there's NO WAY ! BAM Blade hit Blade Sakura look at me you now it's true and right now he is in danger right now, and he and his team are going after the AKATSUIK! group and right now Lady Tsunade Uh let's stop talking and start tranning Music Stop's Playing.

**THIS IS IS STARTING TO PISS ME OFF WHY IS MATT GOING AFTER THE AKATSUIK GROUP BECUASE SAKURA HE CARE"S ABOUT YOU A LOT **

**NEXT TIME SAKURA"S TRAINNING GET"S HARDER PART THREE**

**becarful matt i am coming **

**TO BE COUNTIED **

**THIS STORY IS GETTING MORE FUN BY THE MINUTE **

**SO DON"T GO AWAY  
CHA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SAKURA TRAINNING GET"S HARDER PART THREE**

Lady Tsunade uh let's stop talking and start trainning, meanwhile hey matt we found the AKATSUNIK OUT! well what do we have here PAIN! i should have now music start's playing who did you send to attack our village i don't now what are you talking about someone all ready told me that someone use to work for you and that person distroy or village now tell me who work for you Matt Sakuae it's you who is Sakuae he left the hidden leaf village to gain more power and now it's me and naruto that have to stop him but sakuae doesn't want to kill naruto you have the TEN TAILED BEAST it's not a Beast it's a animal and this animal has white fur and she's a fox Matt our charkar it's turing blue and your voice Hello Sakuae i now you have to fight naruto but you don't want to but you have to i don't now where or when but you naruto and matt have to fight each other becuase the nine tailed fox want's out of naruto's boby and once he's out he will free all of the tailed animals and they kill you i am running out of charkar but we will meet again, gasping for air matt breath now do you understand of what's going on here sakuae you have to fight or else me and naruto will hunt you down we have to go but we will meet again sakuae all of matt's team disppare in a cloud of smoke but remember this sakuae if you don't fight i will distroy you Meanwhile Sakura and lady tsunade were fighting hitting each other with kunia BAM! Blade hit Blade i am butter than you lady tsunade that's good sakura you are starting to learn bam! sakura keen lady tsunade in the chest gasping for air sorry lady tsunade but you made me strong and that's just how it is and nothing can change that HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT! you feel for it Sakura and now you are going to pay for keen me in the chest, everthing around them was distory or smash to pices you did very well sakura and i am proud of you for it but let's take a break for a while. Matt who is sakuae he ues to be apart of the Hidden Leaf Village but then he got cokey and then he knock out sakura in the head and then he left i was so piss so was naruto, and now i must stop Sakuae at all coast no matter what. Come Sakura put your back into it HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! that's great now try to hit me with everthing you got sakura honruo right AHHHHHHHHHHHH! BAM! ground breaks in two tree's fall that's good. Sakura you are doing very good thank you Lady Tsunade once this trainning is done you can go find matt and i will have ANBU go with you that's fine are you sure yes i want matt back in my arm's that way i can pound him and smack some senice into him, Sakura what is it now lady tsunade i now you want to hurt matt but he is going this for you, to protect you NO! Uh Music starts playing I WANT TO PROTECT HIM ! and i will do anything, anything sakura even i have to give my life away i will do anything for matt becuase i love him i care about him dearly lady tsunade and that's way i will go to the ends earth to save him ( i think sakura will do anything for him and i guess it's time to tell her) Sakura yes lady tsunade Music is getting louder it's time for you to go and save him becuase i think you are ready Sakura Honaruo really lady tsunade yes i do YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOOOOOOOOOOOOO WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YEA! Sakura this will be your first mission ever with the ANBU can i trust you sakura. Sakura smiles believe it Lady Tsunade Music Ends

**I am so ready for this i can't wait to find matt sakura you must first trust the anbu first that is your team YEA!**

**NEXT TIME SAKURA GOES TO FIND MATT** **AND SAVE HIM**

**hold on matt i am coing to save you this time**


	9. Chapter 9

**GETTING MATT TO TALK**

w wh what happen HAAAAAAA! where am i fanilly got you lady tsunade BAM! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU CALL ME THE FIFTH HOKAGE! but anyway you talk and tell what were you doing out side the hidden leaf gate looking for someone that distory your village but instade i am here and that person is out there and propble getting ready to attack again you have no right to keep me here yes i do i have every right to keep you here ANBU put the seal on him What don't you dare this will proevent you form leaving the hidden leaf village. WAIT don't if you doit will kill the fox that's inside of me STOP! what did you say me and naruto are alike sad music start's playing becuase me and naruto have been there for each other and if you put this seal on me it will kill me and propble kill naruto do you want that on our plate, becuase i made contacte with the AKATSUIK! I saw pain Scary music start's playing What you did yes and i saw sakuase this is my only chance to get even with this guy don't put that seal on me please don't. Inside the AKATSUIK HIDE OUT! Well did anything happen no Sakuae i did see you person who is that Matt who matt naruto frined oh yea i remember he punch he in the face last time that's becuase you got to close to his girlfrined you monroe matt has the Ten Tailed Beast inside of him and what this is getting out of hand i though that there was nine tailed beast in the ninja world. Didn't the fourth hokage separet the two yes he did but some how he has the Ten Tailed Beast he say it's not a beast it's a animal inside of him Scary music still playing and he also told me this that nine tailed fox want's out of naruto boby and once he out the fox is going to free all of the tailed beast and kill us, like that is going to happen HA HA HA HA HA who dose this guy think he is, he doesn't now how he is dealing with the feamle fox told me that WHAT! you saw the the white fox yes i did pain was there when it happen this is serious get matt here now. He is being garued by the ANBU BLACK OPS has that stop you before No! What did you say sakuae i said no, becuase i will be faceing matt and naruto togehter so don't interfear, i am trusting you sakuae this meeting is over everyone savinsh into thin air, ( I am going to defeat you matt and when i do i will kill Naruto forever) Sacry music ends. Back at the hidden leaf village all right matt but there will be a ANBU BALCK OPS with you that's fine as long as they don't get in my away Ball forming in his hand this is going to be fun ( He like naruto all ways going into danger and with out thinking about it eather Uh oh well that's him). Lady Tsunade walk up to matt and touch the ball that was forming in his hand poff it was gone how did you do that. That i can't tell you sorry hey sakura what is it i heard that you cot matt yep i did but how did you manage that well it wa Shadow appared MATT! hello sakura naruto you guy's ready to start Exicting music start's playing, but matt i though that lady tsunade put the seal on me no she didn't let's go naruto were are we going to finish off sakuae once and for all now you are talking. Hold on boys Uh both naruto and matt truned there heads what, it can't be it's me matt your favitor ninja feamle team is here, WOW! sakura what did you do to her you now i did a little touch up on her and she turn out great. Sakura yes matt come here okay kisses her fully on the lips, what did you do that for becuase you are more sexy than her matt stop it you are making me blush, come on naruto let's go get sakuae you got it and with that said both naruto and matt took off you now naruto i don't think that was sakura that kiss me what are you talking about did you see that pink hair girl that was standing be side her Wait a minute it was her. That's it were are you going now to find my girlfrined, in sakura house thank's for the clothes sakura i have to go now it has been fun later Matt, um what are you doing here looking for my girlfrined were is she i don't now what you are talking about yea you do, now tell me MMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMM you can here sounds in the cloest who is in the cloest um i have to go naruto hold her right opening the cloest door Sakura pull's off the duck tape HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Jess sakura you didn't have to be that loud thank you matt she i now what she tryed to do and it didn't work becuase i saw you sakura. You were short as a child but then it hit me you that feamle that naruto is holding she try to break us up WHAT! naruto i think you should let her go now why j just do it run naruto HA HA HA HA HA, you don't look to happy sakura HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ( HOW DARE YOU KISS MY BOYFRINED HE IS MY CHA CHA CHA CHA! The inner sakura woke up) the exicting music end's sakura you there yea i am right here good becuase i need you and naruto Heroice music is playing and it eacho as the song ends.

**Well now that we taken care of that evil female she is no longer a threat to us yea she is how do you now that Sakura becuase i saw her with the AKATSUIK!**

**NEXT TIME ME NARUTO AND SAKURA GO AFTER THE AKATSUIK!**

**this is going to be fun  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**MATT NARUTO AND SAKURA GO AFTER THE AKATSUIK**

How much longer. We are almost there naruto so chill ( My matt he is so handsome and cute) hey sakura snap out of it uh oh sorry ( DAM he cot me looking at him again). Hey we are here Sceary clothing music is playing well we are here now what well let me think here. How nice to see you again matt sakuae, sorry but i have to get rid of you first bring it on. And once i am done with you matt i am going to kill naruto like hell now you are pissing me off, sakuae and now you made the bigest misket of your life naruto cool it you have to go through me first sakuae matt don't i have to sakura remember what i told you sakura uh.

**FLASH BACK**

**this is far as i go Sakura matt don't leave me MATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! like matt before me i will protect everyone in this village.**

**End of FLASH BACK**

Now i remember matt thank you hero music start's playing get ready sakuae becuase once i am done with you. You are going to wish you had never pick a fight with me, you think you are that tough uh well we will see about that bring it a ball forming in matt's hand ( Is that? were did he learn that form) Rasengan ( Were did he learn rasengan master Jiraiya i should have now it would be him so both naruto and matt now rasengan) What are you smiling about i just though about somthing is all Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha the rasengan is spinning into a screaching sound rasenganshuriken matt said and smiling about it WHAT! there no way ( Naruto was shock there no way) and through the RasenganShuriken at sakuae. Chatch this AHHHHHHHH! spinning at sakuae ( Sakuae can't this attack becuase i can expaned the attack) Sakuae jumps in the air laughing BOOM! EXPANEDING and getting bigger by the minute What! that little AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! game over sakuae. Sakura was shock how did matt when did he Uh? Matt when did you learn that Form Master jiraiya of cours but he new that i could go all the way with this Rasengan so he show me how do to the RasenganShuriken and when i do it. It doesn't hurt me but it hurt's naruto. Y yo you loser uh matt truned his head h ho how di did you, what this the ball spinning into a screaching sound AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! oh i get it? sakuae can't handle the sound of my attack he is weak. Matt uh please stop sad music is playing just stop but why sakura i i i can't take anymore cry's ball disapper form his hand (How can matt control his Rasengan that quick uh sakura is kissing matt) You? exicting music is playing i will make sure that you never attack me again CHORIDI ONE THOUSAND BIRDS. Bring it on sakuae naruto uh take sakura and get out of here now but do what i say do here me NARUTO! Rasengan. Sakura come with me no you have to i don't think you want to get in the middle of this but, sakura go. Matt yes sakura you stay a alive you hear me matt, you got it sakura, the exicting is still playing

**Man sakuae is falling for this evey time now bring it on hey sakuae what are you doing this here is my show get out Choridi one thousand birds Rasengan.**

**NEXT TIME MATT VS SAKUAE**

**this is going to be the best battle ever you don't want to miss this**


	11. Chapter 11

**MATT VS SASUKE**

You really think that you can beat me heck yea i do, and besides that i have Rasegan BAM! everthing is distroy, (I just hope i make it on time) What was that. What ever that was it was big i have to make it hold on, Konohamaru i am all most there come on matt is that best you can do (I don't how much longer i can hold this transformation justu, just get here matt and hurry i think i can stall him with this. Eat this through a RansenganShuriken at sasuke again jumps in the air laughing uh getting bigger bye the minute what. Hey naruto what is it sakura i just seen konohamaru go bye What, i have to save him wait naruto what is it now sakura he had sunglasses on this face he did? Can't hold this justu anymore HAAAAAAAAAA! BAM puff of smoke was everwere ( What is going on here) I made it just in time BAM! uh other puff of smoke what is going on here laughing you fell for it you loser WHAT DID YOU SAY! i call you a loser. THAT"S IT CHORIDI RANSEGAN! And when both attack's came toghter it formed a hugh black ball konohamaru was shock wow! Konohamaru but i just seen you go bye smiling you mean yep no it can't be it is sakura he is trouble right now, konohamaru slap sakura cross the face that was form him he said to stop. You are a ninja now sakura grown up Music is playing through this sence he did yes sakura he did say that, and right now you are the only female that he's got and you have to help him or i now thank you konohamaru for everthing no problem and naruto yes sakura thank's for being there. When matt got into trouble anytime sakura is crying ( I can't beleive that matt cares about me that much i never new but now i do and it's my time to step up to the plate and be there for him) Exicting music plays Naruto yes sakura get ready becuase when that black ball is gone sakuae is going to pay for this with his life, the black ball is gone and you see two guys still at it i will never give up for anyone sakuae me eather matt becuase one of us is going to die and it won't be me yea it will what do you mean. Remember what the white fox said to you

**FLASH BACK**

**You are going to have to fight matt and naruto and one of you is going to die**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I do remember sorry matt stuck a kunia in sasuke gut thank you matt sasuke's heart stop's beating sad music is playing both naruto sakura and konohamaru were shock to see matt kill sasuke with out even thinking about it, sakura walk's up to matt and kiss him on the lips what was that for. That was for protect me and this is for saving me and sakura kiss matt again but this time the kiss was longer and it had more feel to it, after the kiss there lips departed form each other and they look into each other's eye's and just staired at each other for a long time ( So this is love uh) ( Why is matt so cute all the time i don't get it at all but i love him with all my heart) matt yes sakura take off the sunglasses for me but please i want to see your eye's for a minute is all okay matt takes off his sunglasses for the first ever. Sakura is shock? you mean you had the Sharingan this hole time and never told me about it why? Becuase sakura if i told you, would had hated me for it and never talk to me again that's why i never told you sakura i am sorry matt was about to leave when sakura grab his hand wait, don't leave why because i love you matt with all my heart, matt had a tear roll down his eye. Why? becuase for a long time i had amired you and watch you even when you were tranning by your self when i first saw you with naruto i though you were a monroe and dum but now that i look at you, you are very sexy and cool and all ways claim tours naruto and you never get mad at anyone. But why are you all ways protect me? Becuase it's my job no it's more then that matt i see it in your eye's there is somthing more but you are not telling me, why won't you tell me come here**, **and matt kiss sakura on the lips what seem like forever does that answer your qustion sakura yes. I am not done give up sakuae that was one of the sound ninja's that you killed i know you thought that this battle is over, you though wrong naruto yea matt let's do this you got matt. Don't do it matt i have to sakura konohamaru take sakura and get out of here matt sad music is playing sakura we have to leave no SAKURA! Uh ( That's the first time he ever yell at me) you have to get out of here if you stay you will be? Killed, i love you matt don't do this ( matt) sakura falls to the ground konohamaru you now what to do with sakura. You got matt i will take go care of her thank's again for everthing you done for me konohamaru no problem. Now then shall we begain naruto get ready oh i am so ready hurry up and FIGHT ME ALL READY! ( Don't worry about me sakura you just take care of your self i will be fine) Chill out Sasuke this fight will begain in ten minute's why do we have to wait. so our fans can see what happens next in the story, the exicting music is playing through this sence.

**i am getting tired of waiting for this fight to begin. Chill out sasuke you will get your fight don't worry about it yea matt what's up naruto do you think we can beat sasuke, i do not now naruto but we will find out pretty soon.**

**NEXT TIME MATT AND NARUTO VS SASUKE **

**this fight is going to be fun **

**so don't go away **

**CHA!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**MATT AND NARUTO VS SASUKE**

All right we are ready to go. Well it's about time i got tired of waiting for this fight, well then sasuke bring it on. Naruto yes matt you go first and attack him, then i will come to his left and attack right i don't now what you two are planning but it won't work choridi, rasangen BAM! both naruto and sasuke got through into the trees Rasangenshurkin HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ( What's with the high pich sound) What's the matter sasuke you don't like the sound of my RasangenShurkin. WHAT! and a hugh bright light can be seen form 100 yards away konohamaru and sakura saw the bright light ( Becarful matt) and out of nowhere you could hear the trees snap and breaking, it was getting closer and closer to konohamaru and sakura. Both Konohamaru and Sakura ran for there lives. Sauske you wont win this fight, i will win this fight AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Choridi one thousand birds Rasangen LightBlade. Konohamaru yea sakura do you think that matt is going to be okay, yea why do you ask i was just thinking ( matt please dont die) back at the fight matt naruto and sasuke were still fighting is going to end right here and now RasangenLightBlade WHAT! ( Where did he learn that) RasangenShurkin naruto said Uh Sasuke mange to doge the attacks just in time. What! how can that be HA HA HA HA HA HA! you two don't get do you Uh! BAM! matt got hit over the head by sasuke it's just you and me. Bring it on naruto said to sasuke Uh! a clone RasangenLightBlade DIE SASUKE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! matt are you all right ( my charka what's going on here why am i seeing the past) And out of nowhere a big bright light got bigger and bigger by the minute konohamaru and sakura saw the light too what's going on here i dont now konohamaru but lets get out of here and fast right, in a flash naruto matt and sasuke and konohamaru and sakura got cought in the bight light. And they were being sent back in time to when they became ninjas.

**HEY WE ARE IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE HEY THAT"S US WHEN WE BECAME NINJAS WHAT"S GOING ON HERE **

**NARUTO I DONT NOW DO YOU NOW SASUKE I DONT NOW **

**THIS IS WEAIRD **

**NEXT TIME WE GET SENT BACK IN TIME **

**THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN**

**YOU DONT WANT TO MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**SEE YOU LATER CHA!** **  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**WE GET SENT BACK IN TIME**

Hey were are we? I now we are at the hidden leaf village wait minute, what is going on here. Remember when you attack sauske Uh! DIE SASUKE! Oh yea i remember but how did we end up here that lightblade of ours that's what happen ( My Light Blade) Naruto what are you talking about i am talking about your Rasengan Light Blade you dork Oh. ( Why did he have to call me a dork what did i do to him) Now i remember what happen. We have to find sasuke and fast before he distory that past, you got it matt ( I just hope sakura and konohmaru aren't here to see this) Hey konohamaru yes sakura look at we found, Uh! exciting music is playing Sakura konohamaru what are you guys doing here. We couldn't eascpe the bright light that you made oh i forgot about that sorry. Hey aren't we out side the hidden gates of the leaf village, hey you are right. YEAAAAAAAAAA! what are you so happy about naruto this is the first time i have ever been outside the village can i really just this person (Who does he think he is talking to me like that i will put him in his place) don't ever understament a ninja like that do you here me as they were walking kakish senise yes sakura are there any ninjas in the land of waves no there not becuase it's not a big country but there are five great nations like the village hidden in the stone village in the clouds village in the sand and the leaf village these are five great people that watch there villages. Wow sakura i didn't now that you were that smart ( Wow he like me and he thinks i am smart i want him so bad) Sakura Uh! you okay, you like you are blushing what are you thinking about sakura um nothing. We still have to find sasuke don't forget you got naruto, kakaish saw somthing on the ground and they kept walking the water took shape into a head. Uh DIE! Kakaish now it's your turn, naruto was scared but sasuke through wepons at the emeiny and lock them in place makeing sure that they don't get away Kakaish he is alive show off sorry if i didn't help i didn't now you would frezen up like that very good sasuke and nice job sakura i won't to see who they were after and if they were attacking us ninja vs ninja or going after someone like the bridge builder. Boy i was so lime yes you were naruto hey be quite matt shut up both of you sakura ( What is with her) i am trying to listen. Naruto don't move around we need to get the poisen out of you quickly, if you move that sprads the poisen around naruto what are you doing that was a nice speach and all but if you lose anymore blood you are going to die i think it would be a good time to stop the bleeding now seriouly i don't wont die this young naruto come down let me look at it mm ( His wound it's starting to heal) Kakaish yes you got a serious look on your face am i going to be alright yea tells us now we are behond this mission now if this mission was b or a we would have plan it out better fine i am sure you heard his name. His name is gato you mean gato company yes ever senic he land eye's on this country he has been takeing over everthing. Chorid one thousnad birds, Uh! it's sasuke get him everboby Ransngaen lightBlade ( that same attack again) you will never learn, you will not distroy the past Sasuke sakura hia. Who are these people protect the bridge builder right BAM! MATT! sakura what look uh! like i said you will never distroy the past matt you are alive exicting music is playing through this sence. You are nothing but a loser AHHHHHH! how dose it feel sasuke knowing that your time is up what did you do, i gave the cures sealing justu and put it back on your neck again HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! sasuke falls to the ground sakura remember a time when they fought the grass ninja in the forest of death both naruto and sasuke got hurt trying to protect her. MATT! what is it sakura thank you why are you thanking me for becuase you save me form sasuke naruto is the one you should be thanking it's time to go back to your time naruto yes matt i think you made a promise to someone in this group remember Uh!

**FLASH BACK**

PLEASE BRING SASUKE BACK TO ME I WILL SAKURA THAT"S A PROMISE OF A LIFE TIME.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I remember well sakura i got sasuke for you can we go back sure konohamaru Ransangen LightBlade and they were gone in a flash, who was that kakaish i don't sakura but maybe ( I think it was them but i am going to let them firgure it out for them selfs Uh! it looks like naruto is ready to find but i am not going to tell naruto that it would ruin it for him) well lets counitue on and get the bridge builder back to his village right.

**IN THE PRESENT**

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! We are back it feel good to be back well done sakura matt konohamaru and naruto for being back sasuke no problem lady tsunade. AUBN yes ma'ma take sasuke to jail we will quistation him later right, and has for all of you thank you, well can we get out of the forest now oh i forgot about that ( Matt is so cute and kind and funny i can't wait to get him back to my place) Hey matt yes sakura is there somthing on your mind yes there is somthing on my mind. ( I wounder what sakura wants this time) Hey we are almost out of the forest i can't wait to back to the hidden leaf village what is with you sakura you have been blushing all day is there somthing going on that i should no about yes. What is it it's a scert Uh! WHAT! yep well then bring it on sakura you should have never had say that come here you, you have to catch me first there's the village.

**WELL WE FANILLY BACK AT THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE AND SAKURA HERE KEEPS ON FLIRTING WITH ME WHAT IS HER DEAL OH WELL HEY SAKURA STOP IT I WANT YOU NOW WELL HOLD ON I AM TALKING  
**

**NEXT TIME ME AND SAKURA **

**WILL ME AND SAKURA BE TOGHETER FOREVER OR WILL WE BREAK UP FOUND OUT MATT YES CAN I FINE HAAAAAAAAAA! NOT THAT OH FORGET IT **

**THIS IS GOING TO BE A FUN CHAPTER SO DON"T GO AWAY CHA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ME AND SAKURA**

Back at the hidden Leaf Village matt and sakura, were walking to the hokage tower to tell lady tsunade that the mission was sucess. How did the mission go, it was a complete sucess sakura said very good the both have a two week's off i don't not want to see again in my office until the two week's are over now then go do what ever. Hia both of them said as they were leaveing naruto came in naruto what are you doing here naruto took out a kunia NARUTO! What are you doing i want a answer now matt which village are you from i told once and i will say again i am form the hidden leaf village liar. If that's how you want to be then so be it matt took out his kunia ABUN both abun appare in the room what can we do for you my lady MATT Don't STOP THOSES TWO NOW and out of nowwhere both of the abun stop the two ninjas form attacking each other what is going on here naruto. Ever since the exams me and matt have been fighting for quite awhile now i have seening matt wear these differnt ninja clothes like all the time and he won't tell wich village he is form, matt is this true yes it is sorry if i can't tell were i am form naruto that is a scert so now if you will me and sakura have some stuff to take care of and both matt and sakura disppare blast it naruto said ( I am getting tired of this ever time i ask matt where he is form he tell's me it's a scert i am getting tired of this.) Naruto do what to talk NO! I want to be alone for while and naruto disppare in a cloud of smoke lady hokage keep on matt for me but don't get close to him watch him and see what he dose and one more thing watch sakura for me yes ma'ma with that said both abun disppare in a swirl of leaves ( I wonder) tsunade was thinking hard about what just happen to matt and naruto. Matt were are we, we are at my place sakura was blushing um um matt i though and matt kiss sakura fully on the lips now where were we before i disppare form the hospital sakur and matt started making out on his bed, sakura was injoying this oh matt that feels good fater about two hours both of them were panting really hard and both of them fell sleep on each other. Naruto was walking in the village just think about what happen to matt ( I should have just man i was idiot for fighting matt what was i thinking it doesn't matter anymore) Naruto hey hinata how are you doing today i am doing just fine i was worry about you don't be hinata i am fine i know you for a long time now and i can tell when somthing is borther you now tell me hinata umm umm where do i start i now lets go to hoakge faces and talk okay. Hey matt sleep well yes i did i think we should get up now what do you think i think we should, once outside matt's house a abun was waiting for them hello ABUN! lady tsunade has ask for you to come oh really. Sakura go back inside the house but SAKURA! oh okay the real abun was standing in the tree watching and listening he could hear them talking if lady tsunade did ask for me then what is my code, Uh! what code the hokage nows it so dose the abun um b AHHHHHHHHHH! i trick you there is no code the fake abun fell to the ground but the real abun saw the hole thing happen this is hawk one do you read me over i hear you get the hokage right away somthing just happen roger this base one out. Matt are you all right yes i am fine Sakura Matt all the abun appare and so did the hokage WHAT HAPPEN HERE!, but the real abun came foward i saw the hole thing happen this fake abun here that you see on the ground came up to this man right here and he said the hokage has ask you to come he told his girlfrined to go back in side the house and he really and then he said somthing that i think you should here well what did he say what is my code the hokage was stunned MATT! yes ma'ma what were you thinking by giving away your code i didn't that got me thinking and he said there is no code and stabbed him with his kunia. Is that what happen yes ma'ma this arear this closed no one is allowed in and noboby get's out they pick up the fake abun Matt Sakura i want the both in my office in one hour yes ma'ma boht of them said. Boy i can't belive we survie that i now but let's eat i am hungrey after we had um you now sakura oh yea sakura was blushing really hard, hey matt hey naruto what's up nothing much listen i need to talk you about somthing can it wait me and sakura are about to eat no it can't wait what are you doing matt. Matt had his kunia to naruto's neck matt what are you doing SAKURA! Let me handle this matt we have been frineds for a long time now why are you doing this now becuase i have to i don't trust anyone right now okay then if you are naruto what is the code then easy one there is no code very good naruto matt put his kunia back into his wepons pouch i have to talk to you like right now fine sakura do you mind waiting sure i don't mind but once i come back sakura i now matt thanks no problem with that said matt and naruto left to go talk ( While matt is gone i think i will go somewhere and talk to someone about what happen) and then sakura was gone back the hokage office where is matt and sakura i don't lady tsunade fine them now hia sakura just walk in sakura lady tsunade is there somthing you need to talk about but first were is matt naruto came by and he had to talk to naruto about somthing really yes. ABUN yes fined matt yes ma'ma with that the abun was gone meanwhile matt and naruto were talking about some stuff really naruto yes i see our point but that doesn't make sence naruto why would someone do that i don't now matt this has to reamine a srect until i say so got it all right i have to get back to sakura and meet with her and the hokage bye naruto and with that matt was gone. Back at the hokage office i couldn't fine him i am sorry who couldn't fine someone matt i mean SAKURA WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS! sorry but there is one quiestion i need to ask what is the code there is no code right and then sakura kissed matt on the lips MATT SAKURA yes ma'ma what is this code talk i am hearing about lady tsunade put her fingers on her forehead i am sorry but all i am hearing is this code what code are all talking about Matt yes sakura care to tell her about i will serouis music was playing do remember when the hidden leaf village attack by the sound ninja and the sand ninjas yes i heard about that well anyway during the exams i told my team abut a code

**FLASH BACK**

all right team listen up there is somthing i want all to remember the code uh your senise told us about the code oh yea i remember that when the time comes you have to tell a lie WHAT! if the emeny found out you will be dead you have to fake the code and surive and that's it now then let's get that scroll and get to the tower right and go!

**END OF FLASH BACK**

And that's how the hole code thing got started really matt yes i didn't now that sakura you have to remember i saw your team get hurt by that grass ninja i remember that

Hey were is my flash back sorry sakura the machine is broken WHAT! you have butter fix then i will sakura don't worry ( What iam going to do with you matt) there it's fixs great back to what i was saying i remember that

BAM! **FLASH BACK**

**Give me that scroll and i will let you live don't do it sasuke stay out of this naruto sasuke through the scroll but naruto cought the scroll in midair WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU IDIOT! THAT"S NOT THE SASUKE I NOW HE WOULDN"T GIVE UP! Oh well i try NOW DIE!**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

And i was there

**I CAN"T BELIVE YOU TWO DID THIS! What did we do lady tsunade the abun saw what you did oh man matt fine yes i did it with sakura MATTTTTTTTTT! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN WHEN I CATCH YOU!**

**NEXT TIME MATT AND SAKURA PART TWO**

**I WILL BE RIGHT BACK SAKURA**

**CHA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**MATT AND SAKURA PART TWO**

So what do we? I don't sakura we could walk around the village for bit or eat or choise sakura, lets walk around the village okay. Shunzie yes lady tsunade were is sakura and matt they are walking in the village as we speak okay thank you ( Ever senice what matt did she has been fine with matt hanging out with sakura) is there anything els i can do for you no that will all okay, hey sakura yes check out that store over there exicting music is playing oh i don't think so oh come on sakura let's BAM! ow let's go fine as they were walking in the village. Hey matt yes sakura check it out uh! i mean look that way Oh! i see that look's like NARUTO! what is that idoit doing i should i now come on NARUTO! Hinata said out loud what are you doing i am trying to fined someone hinata, well you can stop trying and look down here Oh! Yea matt sakura what are you guys doing here um walking in the village what els would we be doing i don't now may be haveing BAM! what did naruto say oh nothing hinata naruto what is your problem. What you were about to say makeout stuff you mornoe sorry matt well last time you said that hinata fanited oh yea. I remember that when i came back well me and sakura are going to leave on bye naruto later hinata bye sakura said well now what els should we do mmm thinking hey i now NO! but you don't let me finish sorry matt go head, like i was saying maybe we should no. Sakura what fine be that way then no what were about to say i am thinking maybe we can go to the park and chill, okay that sounds like fun with that sakura and matt went to the park. Back with naruto and hinata hey hinata yes naruto when you saw matt and sakura what were they doing what do you mean, i mean besides holding hands oh um they makouting not to long go noway yes this is going to be fun NO! what you can't tell anyone but why hinata if you do lady tsunade would get mad at matt and sakura yea you are right, as the sun was setting in the sky this as been great matt yes it has well i should be getting back to my house i will walk you home thank you matt no problem as they reach sakura house hey matt i was thinking yes i would to go back to the past WHAT! why so i can see my self as a ninja again fine HEY! i want to go to Naruto where did you come form i just got back form taking hinata home what about this past thing fine all three of us are going back to the past really matt thank you so much. All right let's go to my house as they reach matt house okay somming justu and a sword appared grab on and hold on tight got it you two naruto right RASANGEN LIGHTBLADE! and in a flash they were gone.

**ALL RIGHT WE ARE BACK IN THE PAST AGAIN! Hey hold on what look at the bridge it's Zabuza and haku and us hey i remember this fight this is the fight that you screw up no i did not guys WhAT!**

**NEXT TIME GOING BACK TO THE PAST AGAIN**

**this is going to be fun**

**so you don't want to miss the next chapter so stay tuned**

**TO BE COUNITED**


	16. Chapter 16

**GOING BACK TO THE PAST AGAIN**

Remember how the hero usually show up at the end. Naruto sakura was happy all right SHDOW CLONE! NO! Haku this boy let me fight him my own way you were all was to soft, matt what do we do hold on i am thinking were exicting is playing through this sence, i got it Naruto Sakura yes Matt here's what we are going to do. Senice you talking to naruto i will chatch you off gaurd and a kunia went right past his mask i haven't forgot about you sasuke. Sasuke but why i don't now i just move you loserrrrrrr naruto chatch sasuke form falling is this your first time seeing someone die in battle just shut up somthing was happing to naruto red charka was coming what is this charka. What is this foul charka could it be kakaish no can't be kakaish's he dosen't have that much charka to do this. No it can the seal has broken all ready maybe just maybe i have some time i hate to ruin the fun but let's get started haku mask fell apart, well go on kill please what well what are you waiting for do it HAAAAAAAAA! naruto's was near inch form haku face but he stop the attack i am sorry but please i have to go fearllwell nice job haku. You broke my arm what are you saying are you just going to let him do that Naruto he is not your ememy anyomre yea he is your words cut deep like any other sword hey kid yea give me that kunia here gato fell into the water now who is going to pay us we anit going anywhere with getting payed and three kunia's hit the ground it's paper bomb everyone get back BAAAMMMMMMM! back at the hidden leaf village they were getting ready for the exmas that hurt kid and now i think i am going to hurt you now you are disgrace to the village g gaara he started it i didn't even see there by the way i am gaara of the sand what is your i am sasuke my name is no one care ( Man it's all ways sasuke) Boy naruto shut up matt oh sorry sakura it's just funny matt yes please be nice sure i am sorry naruto for laughing it's okay, now then on with my plan are you sure it will work of cours all right iam putting my faith in you matt thanks but if it doesn't work i sware i will break every bone in your boby sakura that's kindaed hursh yea. I now but still i love you matt i love you to sakura get a room we would if could naruto we are on a mission here let's not forget that right let's move out there will be no fighting in this room un lise i say so three mysterious ninjas were watching the first stage of the exmas i was so nerves during the first part yea but still naruto you did get through it guys foces right. All right everyone let's go outside you are late are you going soft again, don't worry this larger group will be cut in half man she is scary you are tell me boys uh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! sakura what is wrong with you sakura is laughing so hard that she fall's off the tree branch but matt catch her in time i am sorry guys but i couldn't resist can we please foces here on the mission you are right HA HA HA HA HA. Man sakura sorry but you should have seen you face it was prissels ha ha ha ha ha ha. Iam leaving oh no you don't and sakura kisses matt right on the lips i am sorry it's okay all guys let's go right, we still have mission to do. Then let's go to the second stage of the exmas come on guys wait up matt, hey naruto yes sakura has matt all ways been like this yea. MATTTTTTT! HA HA HA HA in your face i am going to kill you that's what you did to us and i think it's only fair BAM! OW! not the head sakura naruto don't even think about opening up that scroll why not becuase what if we get cot who are we going to get cot you now there is no peeking only is this test yea so naruto you idiot, are you sure y Kabuto i wouldn't do that if i were you i see people that open up the scroll and they have been nock out and you now the rest of the eposide of naruto that happen in the forest of death. But anyway back to the story all right matt we made it to the tower hold it what is matt sakura naruto i want all to see what is going on in there before we can move on right, there nothing inside expect a few ninjas of the leaf and sand okay let's go once inside yea mmmmmm. SHHH! be quite sakura why matt becuase look uh! it's hinata shino and kiba we can't let them see us but look what sakura he has his dog man this going to be hard no it's not becuase his dog got scared in the forst of death oh yea i remember how would you now becuase my team had all ready got the scroll's that we need and we watch everyone els you mean you didn't help us out. No WHY NOT SHHH! quitly why not becuase during the forst of death someone was following us and we had to make to the tower. Look's liek they are going to start the prempilar arounds right let's watch and enjoy the show yea matt yes naruto we have to becarful why becuase of hinata brother right let's turn in visble WHAT! remember working on stealth mode.

**FLASH BACK**

**All right sakura naruto i am going to teach all stealth mode what is that sakura care to explain that to naruto sure all right naruto listen when you are in stealth mode you can seek up on our oppents it takes of a lot of charka and control witch you don't have naruto yea sakura be nice sorry matt.**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

right stealth mode this is fun shh sorry come on guys use your raido that i gave you right, all right i cough will cough explain this cough around it takes to much time so each of you will be faceing each other, until one of you call quits of dies the first is sasuke vs Kabuto teammanet fianlly my turn and this cures mark is starting to respond to my movents and charka sakura don't interfair why not matt becuase i said so there fight after fight after fight, somthing not right here what is it neji i don't kakaish but somthing isn't right Byakugan there ove there by the large doors who do you see i see three people in differnt spots really yes it's like they are waiting for somthing. Yea it's my battle don't even think about it naruto if you go in there now i swear guys foces here right it's like they are taking to each other about somthing but i can't make it out of what they are talking about, naruto don't move neji see us there noway he can fine us he has the byakugan remember yea that right. You said that sasuke is in the past yes but we ave to becarful through right it's like i can see them but i can't but there is somthing over there i now it all kakaish let's attack no guy we can't attack becuase we don't now who we are fighting my charka is wearing out my to yea so is my all right i can see there charka now, and i am right there are three people but they are in different spots i see one right next to you neji what naruto don't not move why becuase hinata and neji are like right there why are we still invable becuase we just got out of stealth mode right. When can we show your selfs i need two more minutes people are going to see us fine BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! What is going on here. Naruto Kiba what is kakaish m LOOK OUT AHHHHHHHH! hello naruto sasuke what are you doing here naruto sakura it's sasuke right on my count one two three NOW! DIE NARUTOOOOO! BAM! Uh! i don't think so sasuke but you see there is a time and place for everything but this is not one of thoses times RIGHT SASUKE! You three loser again the smoke clears as i though it was thoses three ninjas i was seeing Matt naruto sakura what are you three doing here stoping you and watching the past. RASENGAN LIGHTINGBLADE, BAMMMMMMM! left a hole in the ground you really think that you can beat me with that attack. Heack yea naruto sakura get into pistion right, Uh! ( My charka it's actting up again) Matt are you okay no sakura i am not my charka is actting up again AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! And big bright light filled the room and matt naruto and sakura were gone in a flash of light.

**Why dose my charka keep actting up very time my in the past i know the answer to that matt what is it sakura it's NARUTO! Uh! NARUTO! What look out to late**

**NEXT TIME WE GET SENT WAY BACK IN TIME **

**Yea it's kakaish uh! it's the fourth hokage noway that's rin and that's obito and kakaish this was before naruto was born yea SHUT UP NARUTO!**

**This is going to be fun so don't go away **

**I wonder what will happen this time sence they see the fourth hokage and team seven this is going to be fun**

**the next chapter is going to get more intering **

**so stay tuned**

**CHA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WE GET SENT WAY BACK IN TIME**

Yea that's the fourth hokage. Noway yes way it's team seven naruto i think that's your dad.

WHAT!

If that's my dad then why did he die then, naruto think about it the fox of the nine tailed yea but still. Hey naruto yes sakura do you want to meet you dad.

NO!

Why not becuase of you do the will mess up your time and we can't afford to mess it up but Uh!...

NARUTO SAKURA GET BACK HERE!

Did you hear that kakaish yes i did rin oboit go check it out right, if i chatch them they are going to be in trouble. Naruto yea sakura found you Matt it was naruto idea yea be quite.

Why?

Look?

Oh now what do we do now. We leave now and with that said all three of them left the area, the fourth hokage saw them ( I wonder) Kakaish Rin Oboit, we have a mission.

I am glad we got away don't get to happy who come do you why they called the fourth hokage the yellow flash why?

Becuase i move so fast Uh! Crap. It was the fourth hokage and his team

...

Matt what do we do. Sakura was shock at what matt said to her. Nothing, what do you mean_._

_if we leave now the fourth hokage will find us again and i don't want to fight him becuase he is really good at fighting. If we even try to hit him we will disppare and reappare in fornt of us and i am not going to risk it eairther i think we should just give up. _No _we can't give up mmmm this is hard very hard i think i mess up we should have had stay where we were at but thanks to naruto we can't leave CARP!_

Matt what is it sakura, are you okay yea i just space out for minute, all right listen up here's what we are going to do, sakura naruto you two go after rin and obito Right! both of them said.

And i will take care of the fourth Hokage. Are you sure, yes. Kakaish Rin Obito Yes senise leave i don't think all are ready for this, but Rin get the boys and run.

Why?

Becuase these ninjas are on a differnt level this is not a training this real, rin you are in charge now kakaish obito listen to rin and follow her understand yes senise all right then. We are not after all they why are you here ask kakaish.

Becuase there is someone els we are after 1245 come in go head we found him just north of were you are at roger, sorry i can't stay and chat but i have to go until then he was gone in swreil of leaves who was that.

_It's not like for one person to leave a fight but why did we leave his he after my team no then who is he after then i am going to have to talk to someone about this._

All right change of plan we follow the person and find out what he is up to got it right all three of them said but we come cross a emeny or a other leave the area.

Why?

Because if we find out of who he is working for then maybe we have a chance to talk to the person.

Sakura are you there over?

Yes this is sakura is that you matt yes it is thanks for saving me back there no problem but did you find the person yes we did.

Good very good.

Where is he now over, he is about two hundered yards away form were you are at.

GREAT!

sorry matt, is naruto there over.

Yes he is does he have his raido on.

Hold on...!

Well yea but um how do i say it what did he do, while matt and sakura were talking over there raido's someone els was listening to there comversion. Sir we have found them good said the Toad Sage.

What do want my team to do nothing, just leave them to me okay and with that we was gone.

Sakura what is naruto doing i think he is NARUTO! ( I like it when sakura is like this) Did naruto do somthing stupid again yes he did.

I don't care at the monet that's good, i am all most there to were all are at over.

Okay we see you now copy that.

Matt yea sakura Naruto get down here now.

What?

Sakura said that you did somthing stupid again, hey now it was not my falut bull crap naruto every time we go somewere you in up trouble or in danger so i. SHHHHH

don't tell me to be mmmmmmmmmmmmm, matt put a hand over naruto's mouth shh be quite someone is here sakura go see who it is okay.

MMMM, i could have sworn i hard voices sakura saw the person and put a hand over her mouth she was shock to see who it was. Oh man _it's him it's jiraiya but i thought he was dead what we are in the past. This is not go at all we have to get back to your now time and like now._

Sakura made it back to naruto and matt guys we have to leave i saw jiraiya he is here looking for us after we ran into the fourth hokage. DAM this is bad we have to leave like right now before they see you now who i now sakura what do you think Uh!...

NARUTO!

Sakura let's go after him we have to get back to lady tsunade like now i now that sakura we have to find naruto to first there he is, naruto was about to tap jiraiya but matt grab naruto before he could tap him on the arm what is problem naruto do what to get into trouble, no matt yes sakura do you have your sword yes i do grab on to it becuase we are going back to your time RASENGAN LIGHTING BLADE!.

Uh! Hey get back here and in a flash all three of them were gone in a flash.

Great now i will never now who they are working for now.

**Well matt we did it we are back Uh! Where are we at i don't now sakura all i see is pokemon oh man naruto sakura yea matt.**

**NEXT TIME WELCOME TO THE POKEMON WORLD**

**this is going to be hard.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to the pokemon world**

**Okay he is the story matt and naruto and sakura got sent to the pokemon world and now they need to get back to the hidden leaf village as so as can. now he is the story.**

Toady we find our hero's ash dawn and brock as they countien on tours the next's gym but little do they now that there jounery is going to take a turn.

Hey ash?

yea brock what do say that we take a break for while yea ash becuase my pokemon need a break fine we take a break. Come on out everboby every single pokemon came out of the pokeballs, but a little pikachu was looking around and he found somthing intersting and walk tours it.

Hey matt yes sakura why are we in trainer clothes Uh!...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

What was that brock i don't now dawn hey were is pikachu he was here just a sceound ago i wonder were he went, come on let's find pikachu Right!

Meanwhile pikachu was still exploring and trying to find somthing that cought his eye pikachu pik p.

This is what pikachu said.

_I found it at last Uh!... what is that i am going to see and find out?_

Oh my head what happen?

**FLASH BACK**

Matt we need to get out of here right. Yea hold right there naruto sakura grab on Ransangen Lighting Blade and all three of them were gone in a flash.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Where iam i uh!...

Matt was near the lake shore these are not my clothes Uh!...

This itsn't the Hidden Leaf Village where iam Uh? what is that Wait minute i now where iam noway this is the pokemon world and iam in it oh man this is so cool.

Wait where naruto and sakura we have got separted and i used my ransangen lightblade man i need to find naruto and sakura i don't have time to waste Uh!... Beep Beep Beep

Oh okay it's time to find naruto and sakura.

Meanwhile pikachu was still on the hunt and then he found it pikchu, _Uh!... this is weaird)_ Oh man my head sakura was just now wakeing up Uh? this is Beep Beep Beep. Uh!... what is going on here oh well mint as well follow the single and that's what she did.

A little later ash dawn and brock were trying to find pikachu? PIKACHU. Where are you at bubby, usual pikachu come when i call him but were is he at? Don't worry about it ash we will find pikachu for you.

TEAM ROCKET!

It's the treps where is my pikachu hey oh should we now we didn't steal your pikachu if we did it would be right here Uh!...

Oh my head Uh!... Beep Beep Beep. rader when did i get this naruto was still confused about all of this, oh well iam hearing voices in my head tell us were pikachu is right now we don't were pikachu is at okay trep. MeanWhile sakura was still following the single BEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP! it that naruto as sakura got closer to it.

It is naruto i fanilly found him at laest NARUTO!

Naruto heard his name and he look until he saw someone running tours him it was sakura. Sakura hey naruto what is going on here i don't i just woke up were is matt sakura i don't now naruto. A little later matt was walking and looking around until he saw somthing that cought his eye, it was yellow and a little brown in it, it had pointed hears and as it came into view what minute i now that pokemon i now it anywhere that's ash's pikachu.

_But what is ash's pikachu doing here it all ways stay's with ash but this is unsual for pikachu mint as well bring pikachu back to ash for him he is going to be shock to find out that iam back again._

PIKACHU! P Hey PIKACHU it's me matt remember pika PIKACHU! and pikachu ran up to matt it's been long time frined to long where is ash and what are you doing out here all by your self come let's find ash pika what is it pikachu was pointing at somthing Uh!...

Oh this thang i don't what it is bubby but i think this Wait? I now what this is i remember now oh man come on pikachu let's go, and with that both matt and pikachu ran to find ash.

All team rocket tell us were pikachu is right now and why should we tell you becuase if you don't i will have pika ash remember you don't have pikachu with you hey brock you are right HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

PIKACHU THOUNDER BOLT PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

BOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Look's like team rocket is blasting off again.

Hey it's pikachu what's the matter pikachu hey ash look at his hear it has a cut on it and he only now one trainer that has pikachu like that, and his name is matt. Noway way rememeber ash of when matt got sent back in time and told us to look after his pikachu.

**FLASH BACK**

Watch my pikachu for me please ash pika sorry pikachu you can't come this time i know we have been toghter for a long time i am sorry bubby please for give me and good bye and with that matt the pokemon master and champion was gone and never to renturn again.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Hey i remember, but little did they now that they were being watch bye two fingers in the brush naruto did you hear that yes i did sakura and he is going to pay for it. Um exuse me but did you say matt yes we did he never told us but his past oh come becuase if he did he wouldn't have any frineds at all.

Naruto are you going to be okay no sakura iam so upset right now i to get back to your village as quickly as possble okay PIKACHU! Uh!...

Hey it's pikachu Uh!... NoWay there is no way hello again ash brock and who you are Dawn is the name hey ash i found this yellow pikachu does he belong to you pika pikachu he old bubby pika laughing it's go to see you again matt thanks i never new i would be missed um i think there are some people here to see you naruto sakura um hey BAM! what was that for, for laying to me matt sakura iam so sorry that i liad to you naruto don't m the qustion is this why.

Becuase i had to keep it a scret form all iam sorry but me being a pokemon master and champion is hard expect beating everyone that tried to hurt my frineds so you think just by coming here to your village you think you can hurt sakura chan uh well DID YOU!

and matt's pikachu jump on his shoruld sorry naruto but i have to go now please don't go matt sorry sakura here matt and kiss matt fully on the lips thanks for saving me and showing me the right path come on naruto let's go home i can help all get home how can you do that.

This and reviled a time machine let me seat to the Hidden Leaf Village there you go get in both of you matt please don't do this i have to sakura it's the only away, and matt closed the door pikachu do it Pika that mint yes and with in minutes the time machine was gone matt it's good to have you back again old frined yea thank's brock.

**Well sakura it's just me and you now i naruto are you going to okay i don't now i just want to be alone for while okay but if matt comes back i sware iam going to kill him.**

**NEXT TIME NARUTO AND SAKURA RETURN TO THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE**

**Okay now you that matt is part of the pokemon world but naruto is piss off and sakura is upset about it.**

**Find out next's time to see what happens next.**

**see you later.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Now this story is about when they return form the pokemon world and naruto is piss and sakura is upset here is the story.**

**NARUTO AND SAKURA RETURN TO THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE**

Well naruto we are back.

I now sakura, naruto was in deep thought. _Why matt why did you betray us matt, and you hurt sakura chan i will never for give you for this ever._

Naruto yes sakura are you going to be okay i don't now, and with that said naruto through a smoke ball and he was gone Naruto, please becarful naruto. Meanwhile sakura was walking to the hokage tower tell lady tsunade that matt is never coming back.

WHAT! did you say sakura, i said that matt is never coming back no i don't mean that what did you say before that, oh he is form the pokemon world a an and sakura was trying to hold back the tears but she failed lady tsunade i want my matt back again p please h he help me lady tsunade please, i will sakura.

In the deep part of the hidden leaf village naruto was once again in deep thought, _why matt why did you have to do this to us, i don't get matt i though we were frined's but i guess in the end we are not this is so freastreing to me WHY!  
_

That answer kept coming back to naruto's head but he couldn't find a answer to it he need help this one maybe kakaish can help and with that said he went to find kakaish, but little did he now that naruto was being watch let's go guy's right and the figures were gone. Naruto was looking every for kakaish but he couldn't find him ( Were could he be it's not like him to just disppare like that unless) he's at the no he get be there minet as well check and luck was with naruto he found kakaish just standing there all be himself.

Hey Kakaish senise i have somthing to ask you, iam kind of bussiness right now but what is it naruto. It's about matt and why did he do this to us i see well um mm well i can't find the answer for your qustion naruto yes you can but you are being to sturben right now, now hold naruto i didn't say i couldn't find answer but i will try to help you.

At the Hokage Tower

Lady Tsunade was sitting in her chair when there was someone at her door Come In both naruto and kakaish senise came in what do want well naruto want's to ask you qustion about somthing it involes a sertsome one that's not here anyomre, lady tsunade look at naruto then back at kakaish.

_If this is about matt i can't tell naruto or did matt tell all ready tsunade had her hands under her chin well any case minet as well tell naruto that matt isn't coming anyomre._

Naruto yes bach cha twich NARUTO HOW MANY TIME DO HAVE TO TELL YOU TO QUIT CALLING ME THAT.

Shunize came into the room is everthing all right in here AHHHHHH! shunize was scared as naruto got through into a wall sorry tsunade but i though you got over that but i guess you didn't shunize why are you standing there get back to work Hia and shunize was gone in a flash now then naruto if this about matt then i have to say that he is not coming back again.

But qustion is this why?

Well naruto matt had somthing to take care of but iam sorry if he hurt you or sakura but no but's naruto if you are going to be adult about this it's time to actting like chunnie What. You heard you me iam pomunto you to chunnien level naruto was happy as he can be he was about to jump into the air but he disied to wait.

Lady Tsunade i and a bright light came into the room?

Hello again naruto.

**WHO is this guy how does he no- it's matt but i though he uh! okay this is weird now that matt is back iam going to pound him AHHHHHHHH! NARUTO!**

**NEXT TIME A OLD FRINED COME"S BACK**

**this is going to be fun.**

I all ready now that but what i want to now is why?


	20. Chapter 20

**A old frined come's back**

No it can't be hello naruto long time no see but i though uh!...

and naruto punch sasuke in the face that's for pertaying us whatever dope what did you call me you jurk naruto where is your matters but sakura.

Lady Tsunade what are you thinking.

NARUTO!

I now.

No you don't lady tsunade?

Becuase what sasuke did was unforgiveble he hit sakura on the back of her head and then he left the village, i sware i will sasuke for what he did,

Iam sorry but iam leaving, and with that said naruto left the room in a cloud of smoke iam sorry lady tsunade no it's okay sakura it's going to take some time for naruto to get used of sasuke being back and all but i have every abun on him twentyfour seven iam going to make sure he never pertray's use again.

With Naruto

Naruto was fearious at what lady tsunade did.

_I can't beleive she did that iam never talking to sasuke again but then again what would matt do man this suck's first matt and now sasuke what did i do._

_Uh!..._

_What is this?_

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then you are proble upset at me for leaving iam sorry for what i did but that does not mean i had good frined's iam going to say this._

_Iam in love with sakura hanruo iam sorry naruto but she grab my heart and she show me what love is and now iam happy but to bad iam not there to say it to her, oh well i will tell when i come back or if sasuke hadn't told yet._

_Naruto do me a faver give sakura this note that you are reading, well iam running out of time._

_Sakura is bagging at my door i have to now._

_See you later,_

_Your Best Frined Matt,_

_P.S_

_That was a cool ransangen bye._

After naruto read the note he was crying, why am i crying maybe becuase iam happy for matt and sakura becuse matt show her true happines.

At the Hokage Tower

Iam going to fined naruto, hold on?

What is it lady tsunade did you check you pokect no.

Why are you asking me?

Becuase you should okay fine.

Uh!...

What is this when sakura open the box she had tears in her eye's ( Matt) sakura uh!...

Oh iam sorry is just that um i have to go now bye, lady tsunade had a smile on her face, okay sasuke iam going to have to fined you a place to live in okay as for now Abun yes ma'ma take sasuke yes ma'ma and with the abun and sasuke was gone in a swirl of leaves.

With Sakura

M m ma matt why why did you do this sakura honey are you okay waping a tear away form her face yes mom iam fine okay dinner will be ready in five minutes okay sakura closed the box and put it in her cloest and closing the door,

_I will never forget you matt i promies and when you come back we will be married and we will be toghter forever and we will be happy i love you so much matt i think about you everyday._

_Please come back to me matt please._

Sakura dinner is ready okay coming sakura left her room and went down staries.

In the pokemon world

Hey matt good to have you back it's good to be back, now then i forgot where i lived jess matt you are a mornoe hey come guys let's not start this again oh yea i just remember somthing.

Hey dawn y MATTTTTTTTTTTTTT! ha ha ha ha ha ha iam going to kill you matt give me back my underwear right now no matt piplup use bubble beam nice try pikachu thunder bolt pika CHUUUUUUUUUUUU! my piplup are you okay piplup had swirls in the eye's.

I see you haven't lost your touch that's brock beleive that so ash are you to battle me for a badge heck yea man all right meet me at the city that all are going to what minute you are the gym leader yep noway way i will see you later ash bye dawn.

With that matt left,

Now that matt as retured your heros coutine to the next city ash looks foward to battleing his frined for a gym badge

**SO STAY TUNED**

**TO COUNTIED**

You through the story was over it's not over i just finish the pokemon story.

Now then Back To The Hidden Leaf Village

Naruto where are you at?

Uh!...

There you are i should have figure that you will be sitting on top of the fourth hokage's head

And with that sakura head tours the hokage's faces.

**I AM GOING TO HAVE TO STOP BUT MY NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE FUN**

**NEXT TIME THE STORY CONTUIES!**


	21. Chapter 21

**THE STORY CONTUIES!**

I found you.

Hey sakura,

I though i found you up here on the hokage faces, what's the matter naruto iam just mad right now i don't now what do to i am sure matt new what do to.

Oh i almost forgot here.

What is this?

It's a letter form matt What, uh!...

just read it

_Dear naruto_

_if you are reading this then you are porblem be mad at me for leaving i didn't leave without having good frined around,_

_Sorry naruto but iam in love with sakura hanruo iam sorry but she showed me love and happiens to bad iam not there tell her this,_

_When you see her give her this letter so she can read i have to go sakura is banding at my door _

_P.S_

_That ransangen was cool bye._

When sakura got done reading the note she had tears coming form her eye's he does love me.

Yes sakura he does love you.

But naruto you said yourself that you hated him for leaving yea after i read the note i just him to take care of you and not leave you, naruto what are you saying.

I?

Hey Sakura Hanruo

M m matt

MATT!...

Jess sakura you don't have to be that loud but listen this is a halgram so iam not real but i have to tell you somthing i all ready now matt and yes i do love you.

_Sakura?..._

_Matt if you truly care about me then say it, come on matt say that you love me for who iam as a ninja._

Sakura what baout to tell is classfied even your teacher is watching itn's that right Bach MATT WHAT I HAVE TOLD YOU BEFORE!

Sorry but anyaway sakura iam still at the pokemon world but when i got back somthing felt worng iam calling all back to my world.

Hold there matt?

Lady Tsunade don't get in my away i want sakura here and now matt do remember waht happen last time yea i remember but it's not going to happen again i porimes it's going to get butter and that i will keep sakura safe.

Matt look at naruto.

_I new naruto when he was kid he protected sakura like a sister but now naruto as all away's been there for her now matter what happen but it's time to get her to my world so i can trainner to become a pokemon master and champion._

Sakura get in okay?

SAKURA?

What is lady tsunade becarful i will.

And matt yes if i see a scratch on her i will tare you apart you got me yea whatever matt all right sakura step in the middle of the circle and the light got brighter and then sakura was gone in a flash.

**NOW THAT SAKURA IS IN THE POKEMON WORLD WHAT WILL SHE DO AND HOW SHE WILL REACT WHEN SHE HIM AGAIN **

**FIND OUT NEXT ON POKEMON **

**NEXT TIME SAKURA IS IN THE POKEMON WORLD.**


	22. Chapter 22

**SAUKRA IN THE POKEMON WORLD**

Hey sakura it's been a long time.

I now matt it's been a while but now that iam here what do you what me for. Well to put it simple iam going to make you a pokemon master and champin of the pokemon world.

WHAT!

But why?

Becuase there is somthing i have to teach you, and what is that, look behinde you and you will see three pokeballs laying on the table. These are starter pokemon go head pick one that you like all right sakura pick up the first pokeball and threw it out came a water pokemon i like this one all right.

Now that you have a pokemon go over to the cloest and you will fined some clothes why do i need clothes becuase if any see you in pink clothes they won't leave me lone about it.

A few minutes later

How do i look.

You look great. Okay iam coming down and then matt came down staries well come with me becuase iam going to change your name.

Why do have to change my name beucase if anyboby found out naruto will kill me if any thing happed to you.

Okay fine what will my name be how about mist, it's short for misty okay mist it's a great name good becuase that's going to be your name for a long time, meet me outside for minute beucase i have to tell you somthing right quick okay.

Matt ash what are you doing here iam bussines right now i though you say we were going to have a battle i said that yes you did oh my bad just then mist walk in wearing a pink skirt white socks tank top and white tenni shoes WOW! mist you look great.

Hey matt what is it brock who is that girl she is a frined of my and no you can't go out with her hey matt yes ash you said mist a little while ago um well ash wait NO! matt do now what to you now no i don't now who come here i will wisper it into your ear.

Matt's eye's got big WHAT! no th that's no iam sorry matt hey dawn go see if ash is okay sure brock will be right back for that badge okay matt fell to the floor matt mist said out loud you are okay iam not sure anymore.

Back outside

Ash was crying ash everything is going to be okay pik (_Ash) Why misty why did you have to die if matt was there then none of this would have happen iam so going to hurt matt for this _

Ash Ash pik (Ash)

Pikachu use your thunder bolt on ash to wake him up pik that means right P pik CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ! sorry ash but you were out of it for awhile are you okay.

NO

Why

It's becuase of matt

What did matt do

Misty die becuase matt wasn't there to save her in time that's why iam mad at him

You can't stay mad at him for that

He can dawn Brock what are saying that it was okay

No dawn that's not what iam saying

Then what are you trying to say to him then.

What iam saying is that ash and matt had a history toghter, and for past two years matt and ash have all ways been there for misty on matter what,

I can't say anthing els becuase ash is mad at matt for not being there for misty when she was in trobble.

JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT IT OKAY JUST STOP!

Back inside the gym

Matt was talking to mist about her being a pokemon trainner but she had to work hard okay so you understand of how pokemon works right hia mist you can stop with the hia becuase you are not a ninja anymore i now it's just a force of habit, sorry that's okay becuse once you get to your world you are going to do great.

Thank's matt

Oh one more thing to uh and what is that mist on as sakura leaned forward and kiss matt right on the lips and then both of them started making out toghter.

no problem mist

All right i think it's time for you to start you trainning and adv, hey matt yes mist where is the first gym i think the first gym will be pwert city okay matt i will see you later.

And with that our hero mist is travilling on her onw for the first time

**OKAY NARUTO WHAT IS THAT YOU WONT TO TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS OKAY NARUTO I THINK YOU ARE READY TO NOW ABOUT YOUR PARNTES.**

**NEXT TIME NARUTO NOW THE TRUTH ABOUT HIS PARNTES**


	23. Chapter 23

**SAUKRA IN THE POKEMON WORLD**

Hey sakura it's been a long time.

I now matt it's been a while but now that iam here what do you what me for. Well to put it simple iam going to make you a pokemon master and champin of the pokemon world.

WHAT!

But why?

Becuase there is somthing i have to teach you, and what is that, look behinde you and you will see three pokeballs laying on the table. These are starter pokemon go head pick one that you like all right sakura pick up the first pokeball and threw it out came a water pokemon i like this one all right.

Now that you have a pokemon go over to the cloest and you will fined some clothes why do i need clothes becuase if any see you in pink clothes they won't leave me lone about it.

A few minutes later

How do i look.

You look great. Okay iam coming down and then matt came down staries well come with me becuase iam going to change your name.

Why do have to change my name beucase if anyboby found out naruto will kill me if any thing happed to you.

Okay fine what will my name be how about mist, it's short for misty okay mist it's a great name good becuase that's going to be your name for a long time, meet me outside for minute beucase i have to tell you somthing right quick okay.

Matt ash what are you doing here iam bussines right now i though you say we were going to have a battle i said that yes you did oh my bad just then mist walk in wearing a pink skirt white socks tank top and white tenni shoes WOW! mist you look great.

Hey matt what is it brock who is that girl she is a frined of my and no you can't go out with her hey matt yes ash you said mist a little while ago um well ash wait NO! matt do now what to you now no i don't now who come here i will wisper it into your ear.

Matt's eye's got big WHAT! no th that's no iam sorry matt hey dawn go see if ash is okay sure brock will be right back for that badge okay matt fell to the floor matt mist said out loud you are okay iam not sure anymore.

Back outside

Ash was crying ash everything is going to be okay pik (_Ash) Why misty why did you have to die if matt was there then none of this would have happen iam so going to hurt matt for this _

Ash Ash pik (Ash)

Pikachu use your thunder bolt on ash to wake him up pik that means right P pik CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ! sorry ash but you were out of it for awhile are you okay.

NO

Why

It's becuase of matt

What did matt do

Misty die becuase matt wasn't there to save her in time that's why iam mad at him

You can't stay mad at him for that

He can dawn Brock what are saying that it was okay

No dawn that's not what iam saying

Then what are you trying to say to him then.

What iam saying is that ash and matt had a history toghter, and for past two years matt and ash have all ways been there for misty on matter what,

I can't say anthing els becuase ash is mad at matt for not being there for misty when she was in trobble.

JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT IT OKAY JUST STOP!

Back inside the gym

Matt was talking to mist about her being a pokemon trainner but she had to work hard okay so you understand of how pokemon works right hia mist you can stop with the hia becuase you are not a ninja anymore i now it's just a force of habit, sorry that's okay becuse once you get to your world you are going to do great.

Thank's matt

Oh one more thing to uh and what is that mist on as sakura leaned forward and kiss matt right on the lips and then both of them started making out toghter.

no problem mist

All right i think it's time for you to start you trainning and adv, hey matt yes mist where is the first gym i think the first gym will be pwert city okay matt i will see you later.

And with that our hero mist is travilling on her onw for the first time

**OKAY NARUTO WHAT IS THAT YOU WONT TO TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS OKAY NARUTO I THINK YOU ARE READY TO NOW ABOUT YOUR PARNTES.**

**NEXT TIME NARUTO NOW THE TRUTH ABOUT HIS PARNTES**


	24. Chapter 24

**NARUTO TALK"S ABOUT HIS PARENTS**

Lady tsunade tell me about my parnets please?

Okay i will it all started back before you were born.

FLASH BACK

Hey minto how are you doing i am doing fine were is your wife oh well um she is bussiness right now and i have job to do i will see you later tsunade and have a great day okay you to hokage sams.

In the hokage tower

Hey honey?

Hey babe.

What are you doing in my chair well i was looking outside the hokage window if you don't mind that okay i don't mind but this is going to be differnt haveing a um what is it honey im preanget what just minage having little feet runing around and hearing luaughing, but i can't wait for our child to come out into the world i can't wait eathier.

I will be back at the house if you need me for anything okay becareful i will later oh man this is pain i hared that i mean um oh forget that's what i though honey later.

_My wife can be scary sometimes when iam not looking i got to make sure that she doesn't hurt me, but what do i do now i will firgure somthing out unveaully but for right now i got to fill these paperwork forms out and get rid of them._

Back at the Uzumaki redsieds

Man there is nothing to eat in this house look's like i have to go get more food in this house iam after all iam pexped to have a kid soon. Hello Hey Tsunade how are you iam doing good were you are going iam going into town to get more food in this house you want to come sure i will be happy to okay just let me get my stuff really quick.

A little later

As they were walking into town boy there sure is a lot of stuff happing in this village i how tsunade oh well but come on let's buy some food okay with that Kushina and tsunade went to the store to get some food, as the evening went on the city of the hidden leaf village was starting to die down and there less people to worry about well i had fun how about you tsunade i had fun but i must leave the village.

Why?

Becuase there are to many painful menory that i have i undurestand tsunade but if you have to leave then iam going to give you this what is and when. Kushina Uzumaki show her the first hokage neckles.

Were did you get this i found just outside the your village and i want you to have it thank you kushina you are welcome but now if you will exuce me i have a man to beat up do you mean minato yes bye tsunade see you later.

With that said she was gone, _thank you kushina i hope we meet again but for now i must leave take care and good bye forever hidden leaf village, iam never coming back here again._

At the Uzumaki redsinet

Iam home honey how was your day.

It was great good becuase if you ever spy on us again we are going to have problem's here iam sorry honey.

The next's day

Good moring honey hey sweety how are you doing this moring oh iam doing fine well i have to get to the hokage tower i will see you later bye. Okay honey bye and with he left her alone in the house.

_Well i got nothing to do today mint as well see what is happing out in the village uh!... isn't that nice kushina saw some kids playing on the street laughing and having a good time someday oh what iam thinking iam going outside today and iam going to have fun no matter what._

She left the house and went outside to have some fun, while Kushina was walking a ball came up to her and stop bye her foot and then the kids came up to her and a little girl that was wearing a pink shirt short's and blue snadles can we have the ball please sure here you go thank you no problem have fun now kids okay we will bye and with that said the three kids left and to play again.

Someday iam going to have a kid and it's going to be great but right now iam going to see what is going on in your village right now, with that kushina went further into the heart of the hidden leaf village to see what was happing and eat some good food or look at some stuff.

At the hokage tower

Well i must say Minato if you hadn't said that in the meeting you would have been done for it doesn't matter anymore iam happy for what i have and that is it i will see you later until then good bye, with that said he was gone.

Back in the heart of the hidden leaf village

Hey Kushina how are you doing iam doing fine anko what have you been up to iam doing fine iam having trouble at the with the other kids i see well what can we do about that i wonder come with me and i will help you thank you no problem at all. Iam glad that i could help you today come on iam coming.

I want you to be nice to her do you understand me fine. But we don't want to be frineds with her she is evil that will be enough at of you unman iam sorry don't be sorry say sorry to her right now, yes ma'ma iam sorry anko that's okay hey come on i got somthing cool to show you okay i will see you later kushina okay anko see you later.

With Minato

Hokage sam yes we have a problem with one of the villager's i see show me right this away.

I said give him back to me like right now or so help me what is going here why can't we get along here becuase she is being mean to me i see what happen tell me first and then you tell your side of the story later okay that's fine with me okay you can tell me your story.

Here is what happen

Flash Back

Hey everyone look at what i found wow that's so cool i now uh!...

I will take that hey that is mine not anymore it's not give it back no fine ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SLAP!

Hey it's a girl fight!

Everyone was watching the fight and to see who would win the fight, fanilly i have it. Now then give up like right now no i will not give up no matter what happens to me i see then but it's not my funrel say good bye forever.

And then at of nowhere a boy put his boby in the middle of her attack and stop her form attacking her frined that is enough no more fighting do you here me.

End of flash back

I see you said a boy help to a fight yea were is this boy i would like to talk to him iam sorry after you came he left abun was standing next to the frouth hokage abun yes fine this boy and bring him to me please hia and with that the abun was gone now then let's break this up everyone return to what you were doing go now get going now please and every villager left the sence and went back to what they were doing.

On top the hokage faces was boy looking down on the village and smiling.

_Soon every soon when i grow up iam going to to leave this village and do somthing els for awhile so that away no will see me i could do what ever i want and not get cough bye anyone this going to be fun. But sence i stop a fight form happing iam going back to my place and chill out for awhile._

With that boy left the hokage's faces and went back to his place but little did he now that he was being watch bye the abun tell the hokage that he found him right.

At the trainning ground's

Rin Obito and Kakashi were trainning toghter.

And out of no where a boy about the same age as rin was running for some strange reson hey m HEY!

Let go of me matt iam sorry rin but i want to show you somthing really quick if you don't mind fine but as long it's not anything romactinc you how to ruin a monut rin do you now that iam sorry matt oh come please NO!

Fine be that away i like you ever sence i first layed my eye's on you i fell in love with you rin iam sorry that's okay matt were are you taking me anyaway oh you will find out so enough don't worry, that's just it iam worry now close your eye's why just do it all ready okay rin had her eye's cloesed but rin felt somthing on here lips and when rin open her eye's she was shock matt was kissing her in her mind was upset and mad that he would do this to her but she was happy that he did but why would he kiss me for i don't understand.

when the kiss ended matt why did you kiss me becuase i um well um crap matt's though's oh man she is going to kill me we have been frined ever sence we were kids but what is this feeling. Rin was staring into matt's eye's what is this feeling what is it i can't stop my self i have to stop it like right now MATT STOP!

I now that you like me but this is taking it away to far don't you think matt had tears coming form his eye's i understand rin iam going home.

No wait matt it's not that i now rin i will see you later but rin couldn't tell matt that she loved him it was hard for her to tell him that she wanted to be the pertect time to tell him but he just ruined the mounet for her and him, there was no way to get him back now it was over for her and him he just had to kiss her she loved him with bottom of her hreat but he just ruined the pertect mounet for her and it was over.

As matt was walking home he felt bad about what he did to rin, _great just great i just kiss rin and now it's over for both us and there nothing i can do about it right now so mint as well go home and stay there forever and never come out of my room._

Meanwhile

Rin was having sonced's though about what she said to matt and she has to tell him of how she feel's for him and if she's doesn't she is going to feel guilty about it later and blaming her self for it later on in life, i have to tell him now or iam going to feel guilty about it i have to tell him right now.

Back in the village

Hey Minato yes dear i was thinking about your baby what are we going to do ti the baby's room dear i don't now yet but we have to wait to found out of what it is first i now honey but it's freasting right now.

Come on honey you need to rest right now okay good night.

Later that night

Frouth Hokage

Yes we have problem what is it the village hidden the stone it's making it's move as we speak WHAT! this is bad new's when did they make there move about hour ago okay get everyone that you can becuase we are going to war hia! And hurry. I will make sure that stone village will never hurt us leaf ninjas again i promies that.

Just outside the Leaf village gates

We are all most there AHHHHHHHHH! What happen report now we are what no please n HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hello is anyone there Sorry guy's to keep you wating but iam going to finish this thing once and for all AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

BAM! Cling shrunik and kunia wepones were being through everywhere NOW DIE! HE'S JUST A LEAF NINJA GET HIM!

MMM HA HA HA HA!

Do you really think you can get me bring it on, attack ahhhhhhhhhh! Ninja art Wind stayle Ransange WindShrinkun CANNON AHHHHHHHHHHH! Hokage are you all right yes iam fine. The battle was going gone for a long time it never ended there fight's everywhere you went and that's when it happen?

What happen lady tsunade

12 years ago A NINE TAILED FOX APPARED!

And that's how the war started and that's how your farther sealed the nine tailed fox inside you both of your parents were good people.

Is there anything els you want to ask me um hey one okay what is it i hared matt's name.

Did matt really fall in love with rin yes but rin went missing and one could find her i told matt before i left to give up on her but he didn't listen. He never gave up on her and he still looking for until this everyday i see, okay thank's for telling me about my parents no problem naruto.

Outside the Hokage Door's

Someone heard ever word that lady tsunade said to naruto but matt was in big trouble if that person found matt.

**Okay naruto now that you heard about your parents what are you going to do now iam going train and work heard becuase once sakura get's back iam going to hurt matt for this**

**You can't hurt matt besides it was just a crush anyway and beside he told he couldn't fined her either so he giving up on her.**

**NEXT TIME NARUTO FIND"S OUT ABOUT MATT AND HIS SCRET CRUSH**

**Naruto you are not going to find his file in there becuase i have it hiden form you naruto WHERE IS IT.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER TELL"S HOW NARUTO FOUD OUT ABOUT MATT SCRET CRUSH.**

**I now you are problem wondering of what's going on i can't tell you yet it's a scret but everything will be reviled in time for right now injoy my next chapter**

**Until then see you later**

**CHA!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Naruto FIND"S OUT ABOUT MATT SCRET CRUSH**

Naruto you are not going to find his file i hiden the file form you.

Where is it.

Iam not going to tell you naruto becuase if i did you are going after him and i don't you to go after him. I have to tsunade if i don't then it's going to be for nothing DO HEAR ME TSUNADE!

Why so you can beat up matt, it's not going to happen so sorry i will find matt file even if it takes me forever good luck with that naruto beucase you are going to need it now then if you don't mind i got a lot of paper work to do.

Shunize yes take naruto here and show him the way out of my office please but. Shunize hia come on naruto after they left and the doors were cloesed shunize was talking to naruto iam sorry about lady tsunade being this away she been like this for awhile now and even i don't now of what's going no with her.

I will figer it out sooner or later but right i must be off see you later shunize.

Back inside the hokage tower

Shunize yes where is that paper work you wanted me to look at?

Oh it right here

Thank you shunize.

What is this

What's worng Lady Tsunade

It can't be

WHAT!

Bring in Yomato Sakura Sia and Naruto at once HIA!

With that said shunize was gone in flash

Meanwhile

Naruto was walking through the village hey naruto what's up Shikamaru oh nothing it's been a drag ever sence the Akatsuki capture garra WHAT! i mean um _DAM i should have not have said anything to naruto but lady tsunade tell him boy what a drag this is going to be._

Naruto what is it lady tsunade what's to see you asap all right tell her that i will be there shortly no you are coming and that's no ant's if or butt's about it iam not going any but naruto couldn't finish his sentence becuase naruto was nock out bye one of the abun black ops thank's for doing that no problem and with that.

Naruto and the person were gone in a swirle of leaves.

Inside The Hokage Tower

Did you get naruto

Yes

Thank you

You may leave

and with that the person was gone in swirle of leaves

In Naruto's Head

**MMM HA HA HA Boy naruto you are one of kind aren't you little brat**

Shut up you stupid fox

**What did you say to ME! Iam the nine tialed Fox if you haven't forgotten here**

I haven't forgot

**Good becuase the One tailed spirited has been captured bye the Akatsuki kid**

I now that but what are we going to do about it

**Nothing kid **

What do you mean nothing garra is my frined and you want to sit on your ass doing nothing what is wrong with you

**Watch you mouth kid iam the fox here what i say goes do you understand me **

Fine but iam going to save garra form the akatsuki and there nothing you can do about it

**You want a bet on that kis becuase i can make your life a living hell kid and i can do **

Iam tired of you fox i wish you were never sealed inside of me fox

**It's not faulte here kid blame the frouth hokage for putting in here oh i didn't tell you that frouth hokage was your dad**

WHAT!

**that's right kid and now once iam out fo your boby i can be free again and distroy the village hidden in the leaves**

EOUNGH ALL READY YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE AS LONG YOU ARE INSIDE OF ME IAM YOUR JAILER AND YOU DO WHAT I SAY DO YOU HERE ME FOX WELL!

**Iam sorry kid but did you say somthing i wasn't listening you said somthing about you being the jailer and i had to listen to you ha ha ha he ha ha ha you much be joking i will never listen to a kid that tell me what to do.**

**Now then leave me alone and let me sleep **

Hey wait a minute now WAITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Back in the real world

Naruto are you okay hey iam fine now then let's go save garra.

Before you go naruto there's somthing that you must do first.

And what is that bacha (Twich)

NARUTO WHO MANY TIME I HAVE TOLD TO QUIT CALLING ME THAT!

Sorry Yomato Sia Sakura and Naruto i have a mission you guys what is it you must go to village hiden in the sand.

Meanwhile

Just outside leaf village gate

Termia was walking home to her village and she needed somthing to drink so she stop for a while,

A Little Later

In The Sand Village

Come on all ready i don't like to be kept waiting

Inside the sand village

Deidara

Was flying in the sand village.

_Okay that one , two, three. Three garuds watching the sky's above i can make art out of clay mmm this is going to be fun and he drop three spiders clay boms on the gurads._

What

Uh!...

Hey get this thing MMMMMMMMMMMM!

_Say good bye FOREVER!_

_KIA!_

BAM!

And killed All three garuds watching the sky's

In the Kazekage Room

Garra was looking out the window when he saw somthing in the sky's. Garra got up and left to face his emeny of the sky's above, Uh!...

Well look's like i don't have to find you anymore how did you now that i was a emeny.

Becuase we don't have birds like that in the village MMM HA HA HA HA!

Deidara made the first move on garra.

Uh!...

And garra's sand came out and attack Deidara but luck for him his bird was there and he flew high in the sky.

Meanwhile

Naruto was trying to figer out to try to find my file but tsunade hid that information form me. And i have to find it was quickly as possible no matter what.

Hey naruto yes kunia went right pass naruto's face HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR UH!...

A bunch of kunia's were bring through at naruto but naruto dodge ever single one of them, he he he you miss me who ever you are but naruto couldn't move what the.

Uh!...

Nice try naruto i figer that you would come to my office and try to find matt file but you fail naruto. Just let me see it please just once please NO! but why. Beucase if i let you see his file what were you going to do if you saw his file um!...

That's what i?

NARUTO GET BACK HERE NOW!

Shunize!

Yes

Get Naruto?

Why?

You ask Why?

Becuase naruto just stole matt's file

Iam on it lady tsunade

Good i have one thing to say

And what is that

GO GET NARUTO NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

With that said

Shunize was gone in a flash.

Back in the sand village

Garra was still fighting Deidara

Come on is this joke you are weak garra Uh!...

Now then i will kill you and the sand grab deidara leg and arm SAND COFFINE!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Why you little

_Let's see how he like's it when a clay bomb is drop on this village mmm ha ha ha ha._

Garra is useing his last bit of charka.

GARRA!

UM!

That was easy UH!...

FIRE!

A bunch of wepons were being through into the air to stop the emeny at all cause.

Tell them to stop WHY! becuase if one them hit's garra it's going to get bad.

Hold YOUR FIRE!

I told you i didn't like to kept waiting

Sorry Sasori he was stronger then i though. Now then let's get out of here right Sasori.

I never coming back to this place again

And with that both of the Akatsuki member's left the hidden sand village.

Back at the Hidden Leaf Village

I find you naruto?

Now hold shunize can't we talk about this NO!

BAM!

Naruto was knock out for a loop and shunize grad naruto back to hokage tower were tsunade was waiting for him.

Once naruto woke up.

Okay Lady Tsunade you better start talking right now okay naruto i will show the file.

Lady Tsunade iam sorry shunize but i have to or naruto will never now.

Hia!

_Good luck naruto!_

**Yea all right lady tsunade is fanilly going to show me matt's file**

**uh!...**

**What is this**

**It's matt's file he didn't want to see it yet becuase he through it mint hurt all's frinedship **

**NEXT TIME NARUTO SEE MATT"S FILE**

**Why would matt say that**


	26. Chapter 26

**NARUTO FANILLY SEE"S MATT"S FILE**

Okay naruto i will show matt's file but when you open it you are not going to like it.

Why is that lady tsunade becuase.

FLASH BACK

Lady Tsunade yes matt

Don't show my file to naruto

Why

Becuase it mint hurt my frinedship with naruto that's why

Do mind if i look

Matt nod to tsunade and when she open the file she was shock to see what was in side it

Matt but why

Iam sorry

End of Flash Back

Naruto was shock to

But this is a picture of who?

It was his Girlfrined but now she not anymore. Why are you telling me this becuase matt wanted for you to now about it.

But why?

Sand music is playing

Becuase if you new. Matt though that you would never be his frined anymore

SHOCK!

What was her name?

Her name was Rin.

Uh!...

12 Years ago

Matt was with the frouth hokage when the nine tailed fox attack the hidden leaf village.

And that's when it happed?

What happen.

Rin was killed.

WHAT!

Scary music is playing through this sence

But

There is no but's naruto

When matt hared about rin.

It broke his heart

Sad music is playing

He was so upset that.

Drama music is playing

What was he so upset about.

NARUTO RIN WAS KILLED IN THE LINE OF DUTY!

YOU ALL READY TOLD ME THAT!

Bam! Bam!

ENTER!

WHAT! it can't be

Drama music is playing

You are?

That's right

mine name is Rin.

Iam looking for Matt Uzumaki

**WHAT DID SHE SAY!**

**Iam sorry Rin but that last name dose not exisct anymore**

**NEXT TIME: IAM LOOKING FOR MATT UZUMAKI**

**Hey his name is the same has my name.**

**WHAT IS GOING ON.**

**CliffHanger!**


	27. Chapter 27

**IAM LOOK FOR MATT UZMAKI**

Why are you looking for matt.

Becuase 12 year's ago i fell in love with him and ever senice he first kiss me we both had feeling for each other, but when he kiss me it's when it happened

What happen

**FLASH BACK**

_What is this feeling very time i look into his eye's no i have to a stop to this._

STOP!

Why becuase i now rin iam sorry no it's not i will see later rin. No Matt please don't do this WAIT!

**END OF FLASH BACK**

So that's why you want to see him well your to late to see him becuase he's not here anymore. WHAT!

Iam sorry rin. But i now you two had feeling for each other but you have to move on Rin, iam sorry but i can't iam love with him.

Naruto yes?

Where did matt go.

WHAT!

You Don't Remember?

Matt took Sakura back to his unversion you don't remember that lady tsunade. No i don't but how come matt hasn't made contact yet i don't now but iam sure that he his trainning sakura hard well he butter be or ELS IAM GOING TO HURT HIM WHEN HE GET"S BACK

NARUTO!

Naruto i think someone is calling you Uh!...

Outside the Hokage Tower

Hey Rin is everything okay no. Then What's wrong then i can't tell you that yet but give time time. Man first you drag me outside and then you tell me of what's going on here iam sorry naruto.

But rin tell me why you like matt so much and senoned how come his last name is the same as mine oh that's easy he was the son of the frouth hokage.

_But iam the son of the frouth hokage to wait a minute what is going on here anyway how granny tsunade didn't tell me anything iam going to figer this out myself or mine name isn't Naruto Uzmaik_

Back at the Hokage Tower

Okay Granny Tsunade you butter Uh!...

Make move and she's dead.

WHY YOU LITTLE!

Becuase i heard about you NARUTO!

Music End's

**HOW EVER THIS PERSON IS IAM GOING KILL THEM **

**NEXT TIME: THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON**


	28. Chapter 28

**THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON**

All right Granny you butter Uh!...

You make a move and she's dead, Becuase i heard about you naruto.

WHY YOU LITTLE!

Don't even try it becuase i now all about you naruto mmm

Becuse you see once i left thus dump of a village i had to get my revange. SASUKE!

Um!... Well dope i never thought i had to kill but this is to easy mmm ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Iam remember the last time you couldn't even lay a strach on my forhead

**FLASH BACK**

You don't what it's like to live alone TO HAVE EVERHTING TAKEN FORM UH!...

Your right i don't now what it's like to have parntes but i do one thing is that i made a bond with a frined and that frined is you sasuke.

Well look's like iam going to have to brake that bond once and for all

Bring it on sasuke.

Choridi ONE THOUSANDS BIRD"S RANSANGE

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Yea i remember but this time iam differnt form you sasuke becuase i finally figer it out about haveing parent's

UH!...

And you never alone in the world sasuke just give up on this power thing of your before it's to late iam sorry naruto but it's to late to go back back now it's just to late naruto.

Please don't do this sasuke you were iam only frined i made in the acamady and the person i look up to but if this is what you want then let's take this fight outside and finish this.

You are using you head naruto

_Iam sorry naruto but this power thing of mine is somthing you will never understand it's somthing i have to do on my now iam sorry._

Do you remeber this place sasuke yea.

It's called the end of tears.

But let's have this one fight of all fight's that we had toghter as team 7 are you ready sasuke.

But before we do this let lady tsunade go i will.

She right up there nice and safe.

Sasuke you voice hasn't change at all it's still that same cold voice ever senice that brother of your you tors part sasuke you hurt sakura and you hurt me sasuke and i can never for give you DO YOU HAER ME SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

You will all way's be a loser to me naruto. And besides i figure it out Uh!... you still don't get it do you what are you talking about sasuke even if i did.

But you can't bring me down naruto that's just how it is, you wana bet on that sasuke bring it on naruto becuase i look foward of kicking you butt all over the floor.

_I should get the anbu but if i leave now then iam going to miss everthing and i can't leave this spot._

How about we get started naruto becuase i have to be somewhere in a about a hour and i don't want to be late.

SHADOW CLONE JUSTU

And the clone was moving it's hand to form a ball and it got big RANSANGE

Um! Still using that same justu naruto it get's old after awhile try somthing new for change Uh!...

RSANSANGE WINDSHINKU

WHAT!

_There's noway it's just like the old day's of when naruto surpass me evertime and iam sick of it to._

Sasuke took out his sword and made hand sign's CHIORDI!

And his chiordi went right through his sword CHIORDI LIGHTING BLADE!

Now we are going to see who as the butter justu's mine or your's

Back at the hidden leaf village

Shunize was talking to one of the ninja garud's that was posted at the front gate.

Have you seen lady tsunade walk bye here YEA!

WHAT!

Where is she. What a minute i think NO!

Back at the hokage tower

LADY!

SHOCK!

She's not here hey look it's a note what does it yea shikmaru it say's

_If you want our leader back don't not interfear i have naruto and your leader._

Well some note come on all let's get going.

Back to the battle

Come on Naruto you suck at this fight GIVE MORE!

RANSANGE LIGHTING BLADE!

CHORIDI ONE THOUNDANS BIRDS!

But before the attack's could come toghter a bright light appare out of now where.

Boy matt just when you think naruto is okay he start's a fight what a monroe.

Come on sakura you now naruto can't be that bad of a fighter.

_It's can't be Matt _

_What is this, is this apart of naruto's justu it's be I WON"T LET HAPPEN NOT AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

**MAN WHAT IS GOING ON HERE**

**WHAT IT CAN"T BE COULD IT **

**SASUKE NO**

**NEXT TIME: SAKURA AND MATT COME BACK**


End file.
